The Death, Regeneration and Return of Lorcan Darcy
by CillianChamp
Summary: Twilight Sparkle was asked by Princess Celestia to find out the truth of a boy named Lorcan Darcy which leads to the falling out of the Darcy Kids. After the conclusion, Lorcan died in his brother's hands and got sent to the world of Pokémon where he can regenerate. Now he must return to his world to seek revenge on Twilight.
1. Act 1: The Death of Lorcan Darcy

The story begins in Ponyville, Princess Twilight Sparkle has organized a special party with her, her friends, the royal princesses, and the special group of six kids known as The Darcy Kids. They are the group of kids with special powers who've been using them for robbery and stealing.

Twilight is walking with Princess Celestia in the gardens.

Princess Celestia: "It is so nice for you to invite The Darcy Kids to your kingdom's annual party."

Twilight Sparkle: "Yeah, I just want to get to know them by showing them around."

Princess Celestia: "Well you have made a best idea by inviting those six humans from their realm."

Twilight Sparkle: "I hope they'll have a good time."

Pinkie Pie approached to Twilight after finishing redecorating for the party.

Pinkie Pie: "The Darcy Kids are very famous for their evilly crimes."

Princess Celestia: "What did they do?"

Twilight Sparkle: "Well according to the rumours about them, they have use their powers to rob banks, steal jewels, smuggling diamonds, computer hacking, kill their enemies and bounty hunting. They become one of the world's public enemies."

Princess Celestia is shocked what Twilight said and decides to come up with an idea.

Princess Celestia: "You know Twilight, one of them has a healing factor, that boy's heart is very purple. His name is Lorcan Darcy."

Twilight Sparkle: "Lorcan Darcy, the middle child of the triplets, the second eldest of the group. His powers are Telekinesis, Chornokinesis, Regenerative Healing Factor and Immortality. Well I can give him a try."

Just then the light of the colours, Blue, Purple, Pink, Red, Green and Yellow strike into the Canterlot Castle which means…

Twilight Sparkle: "They're here. It's them. The Darcy Kids are here."

Inside of the castle, The Princesses and the Mane 6 arrived at the magic mirror where The Darcy Kids walked out of the portal. Their eyes glows in the different colours.

Cillian Darcy is the eldest of The Darcy Triplets and The Darcy Kids, he's a goth boy which an excellent I.Q. of 150. His powers is the ability to manipulate electricity and hack into many websites.

Lorcan Darcy is the middle child of the Darcy Triplets, he's a fun boy who use his powers to make people laugh. His powers are Telekinesis, Chornokinesis, Regenerative Healing Factor and Immortality.

Lilly Darcy is the youngest of the Darcy Triplets, she is a ballerina who has an ability to manipulate neon and lasers. She is a lesbian.

Ellie Darcy is The Darcy Triplets' half-sister, she's two years younger than the triplets. She is professional dancing clown. She sometimes has a crush on her half-brother, Lorcan Darcy. Her powers are Clown Physiology and Shapeshifting.

Nathan "Nightmare" Darcy is The Darcy Triplets' and Ellie's half-brother, he's a goth boy can manipulate fire and smoke. He's very darker than the others Darcy Kids.

Kino Darcy is the youngest of The Darcy Kids, she's a rebellious girl who is a bisexual. She has a power to manipulate ice and snow.

Twilight walked to them very happy and nervous.

Twilight Sparkle: "Hi, I am Princess Twilight Sparkle and Welcome to Equestria."

Cillian: "Hi, Cillian Darcy and these are my siblings, Lorcan…"

Lorcan: "Sup toots."

Cillian: "…Lilly…"

Lilly: "Hi."

Cillian: "…Ellie…"

Ellie: "Hello."

Cillian: "…Nathan…"

Nightmare: "I'm Nightmare you… never mind!"

Cillian: "…and Kino."

Kino: "Hey babes."

Kino give Twilight a wink.

Twilight Sparkle: "So, let's go to Ponyville and introduce you six to my friends."

The Darcy Kids follows Twilight, Cillian grabs his brother's arm.

Cillian: "Lorcan, do you have to be like this for the entire visit?"

Lorcan: "I told you, I don't even want to come."

Cillian: "You have to give them a try. They are offering to help us make friends."

Lorcan: "I Told you. I don't want any!"

Cillian: "Can we just give them a chance?"

Lorcan: "No."

Lorcan walked away from his brother to look around the castle.

In Ponyville, Lilly's walking around the place and decides to go to Sweet Apple Acres to look. She sees Applejack, applebucking the apple trees.

Lilly: "Hi, I'm Lilly Darcy, I came here from Earth to say hi."

Applejack: "Well howdy-doo, Lilly, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends!

Lilly: "Yeah, You're my first one."

Applejack: "Really? How would you like to help me out with the trees?"

Lilly: "Bring it on."

Lilly and Applejack are racing to get to applebuck the apple trees. Cillian, Ellie, Nightmare and Kino are looking around the place. Lilly's at Sweet Apple Acres and Lorcan's refuse to make friends.

Twilight Sparkle: "So, with Lilly's with Applejack and… Where's Lorcan?"

Cillian: "He doesn't want to make friends, so he stayed in Canterlot."

Twilight Sparkle: "Why?"

Ellie: "He used to be constantly bullied as a child and his classmates blamed him for an accident he never did, he decides to never befriend anyone again and all he needed to survive was himself."

Twilight Sparkle: "Well where is he?"


	2. Lorcan's Pain, Factory and Kino's Story

Lorcan is staring at the clouds which he's getting confused until he sees Cloudsdale. He start to run where he has an ability to fly. He sees Rainbow Dash making a sonic rainboom. But he's unable to make friends after what happened when he was a child.

He goes to Ponyville to see Cillian. He meets Fluttershy who's looking at him.

Fluttershy: "Oh um Hi…."

Lorcan: "F…Fluttershy? Hi."

Fluttershy: "Hi Lorcan… Long-time hasn't it?"

Lorcan: "10 years."

Fluttershy: "What are you doing here?"

Lorcan: "Weekend visit thanks to my Brother. Only 40 hours left and I can go home."

Fluttershy: "Let me ask you something. Do you ever wish about wanting to die?"

Lorcan: "I wanted to, but I have this stupid immortality, so I can't. I have this stupid purple heart glowing in my body."

Fluttershy: "Ah, maybe you can talk to Twilight."

Lorcan: "You're right. Okay, I'll talk to Twilight and ask her."

Twilight show Cillian, Lilly, Ellie, Nightmare and Kino her castle.

Twilight Sparkle: "This is my castle, The Castle of Friendship."

Nightmare: "Cool castle."

Twilight Sparkle: "Thank you. Just give it a look inside."

Lorcan and Fluttershy walked to the others.

Cillian: "Hey, I thought you're staying in Canterlot."

Lorcan: "Yes I was, now that I was thinking I just don't want to be immortal anymore."

Cillian: "What?"

Lorcan: "Twilight, how are you at reversing immortality?"

Twilight: "Well, I have one spell to reverse it and if you want me to reverse it, you can."

Lorcan: "Please, I'm tired of being immortal."

Cillian grabbed his arm.

Cillian: "Look, you sure you want to do this?"

Lorcan: "I don't want to live forever, Cillian. I want to make my own decisions because I'm tired of you making them for me."

Cillian: "What?"

Lorcan: "I'm done with you making my decisions."

Cillian: "Lorcan, you don't have to be immortal if you don't want to, you can be mortal again."

Lorcan: "Thanks man and I'm promise, I'll make things up to you."

Cillian: "Lorcan, I mean it. You don't have to bud."

Lorcan: "Thanks man. Listen the only reason I don't want to be immortal anymore is because I want to feel death."

Cillian: "Really?"

Lorcan: "Yes."

Cillian: "It's okay man. Just go. You can feel it."

Cillian and Lorcan heads inside of the castle where Twilight discovers that Lorcan's heart is pure purple.

Cillian: "Well?"

Twilight Sparkle: "Well, Lorcan's heart is powerful. But I know a spell that can reverse his immortality. Lorcan close your eyes!"

Lorcan closes his eyes and Twilight's horn glows to prepare for removing of his immortality. But then Twilight's horn glows violently and absorbs all his powers, left him in pain.

Cillian: "Lorcan!"

Lorcan's in pain and suffering from Twilight's violent spell.

Twilight Sparkle: "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it."

Cillian: "It's okay bud. Let's get to the hospital."

Cillian carries his brother to the hospital.

Nightmare arrives to Cloudsdale to have a look around. Twilight sent him there to have a look around.

Nightmare: "This is kinda cool place. Is this a factory to make rainbows?"

Rainbow Dash: "You can say that. So, you must be one of the Darcy Kids?"

Nightmare: "Yeah, the name's Nathan Darcy but me friends and siblings called me Nightmare."

Rainbow Dash: "Well Nightmare, Welcome to Cloudsdale. You can call me Rainbow Dash."

Nightmare: "Okay, Rainbow Dash, I'm here because Twilight has to do something."

Rainbow Dash: "Well, let's give you a tour."

At the Carousel Boutique, Kino's wearing a dress that Rarity made for you.

Rarity: "So, does any fashion designers in your world?"

Kino: "Oh yes. I was designing a dress, but I was rejected."

Rarity: "Really, since when you were into fashion?"

Kino: "Since Emily went big."

Rarity: "And who's Emily?"

Kino: "Well, Emily was a friendly, cheerful and kind-hearted girl. Lorcan, my half-brother, he doesn't have any friends. Emily, she was his first friend. She was going to fight him, but she loves him the most."

Rarity: "What happened to her?"

Kino: "She passed away after someone shot her. Then after that, At the reading of the will, she gave all of her belongings to Lorcan to say how much she loved him which give him a special chance to redeem himself from his past deeds."

Rarity: "Wow. So Lorcan has a kind heart?"

Kino: "Yeah. He thinks that the world's grey and boring for him. He doesn't make people laugh, he wants to have an adventure somewhere in one of the parallel earths."

Rarity: "How did you know that?"

Kino: "He told me that one day, one of the parallel earths will be his adventure."

Rarity: "Ah… wait, Somepony in your world shot your friend?"

Kino: "Yes. One of us is a suspect."

Rarity is shocked and scared what Kino said.


	3. The Truth of the Killer

In Ponyville's Hospital, Lorcan's in bed after his pain. He wakes up when Cillian sees him.

Cillian: "You did it. You've been peaceful."

Lorcan: "Really?"

Cillian: "Yeah. Look, I know it's painful but, I'm glad you're okay."

Lorcan: "And my powers?"

Cillian: "Gone, your powers are officially gone for good."

Lorcan: "Great. I'm done with being immortal. I want to have a normal life and find out who killed Emily."

Cillian: "You miss her, do you?"

Lorcan: "Yes. I want to tell you something as a friend and brother."

Cillian: "What is it, bud?"

Lorcan: "It's me. I'm the boy who loved her."

Cillian: "What?"

Lorcan: "Yeah, before someone shot her, She and I got to talking before you guys came back from the heist, and…"

Cillian: "Oh my god… Do you really love her?"

Lorcan: "Yes. Is that even worse?"

Cillian: "What… Yes! It's the same!"

Lorcan: "Look, I'm sorry! But that was three years ago, I was in love with her."

Cillian: "Who cares?! I would never do that do you!"

Lorcan: "Yes. Yes! Right! And I feel horrible. You have to believe me!"

Cillian: "Well, you know what? I going to tell Lilly not to talk to you, I'll tell Ellie, you kissed Emily, and Nightmare and Kino are at the Sugarcube Corner with Pinkie Pie to make a cinnamon cake that I'm not going to eat! It's all tainted with your betrayal on us! From now on, The Darcy Kids will be moving on WITHOUT you. We are denouncing you as a member of us and a brother."

Cillian walked out of the hospital room. Lorcan felt scared. Twilight walked in right after he left.

Twilight Sparkle: "So tell me, what's going on in your world?"

Lorcan: "Well, I'm on a case to find out who's killing my friend, Emily. Here's the photo."

Lorcan shows Twilight the photo of him with Emily kissing him in the cheeks, she is blonde-haired girl with a cheerful personality. She wears a denim jacket and jeans and a Purple shirt and brown leather boots. She has a necklace shape of a heart. Twilight was shocked that she's a friend of his.

Twilight Sparkle: "Are you friends with Emily?"

Lorcan: "Yeah, I was in love with her before someone killed her."

Twilight Sparkle: "How did she died from?"

Lorcan: "Someone shot her."

Twilight Sparkle: "Whoa. Do you love her?"

Lorcan: "Yeah, she died when we both were thirteen. That was all three years ago."

Back in Canterlot, Twilight goes to Princess Celestia and say…

Twilight Sparkle: "We know who Emily is."

Princess Celestia: "What do you mean?"

Twilight Sparkle: "That blonde-haired girl we "accidentally" killed is actually Emily, she was Lorcan's first friend and lover."

Princess Celestia: "You mean to tell us, that Lorcan actually friends with her before she died?"

Twilight Sparkle: "Yes. What are we going to do?"

Princess Celestia: "We make sure that Cillian and Lorcan must not find out."

Twilight Sparkle: "Yes, we might tell them the truth at the party tonight."

Princess Luna, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy arrived into the castle.

Rainbow Dash: "Can somepony tell us why are we summoned here?"

Twilight Sparkle: "There something I have to say. I have found out that the Blonde-haired girl we've killed was officially Lorcan's first friend named Emily."

The other ponies are shocked.

Applejack: "Yer mean that no-good liar was Lorcan's friend?"

Twilight Sparkle: "Yes."

Rainbow Dash: "Oh man! We just hurt her for no reason! We need to make it up to confess."

Back in Ponyville, Lorcan's sitting on the bench, drinking a bottle of water. Lilly walked to him.

Lilly: "Hey Lorcan. I heard that you were in pain."

Lorcan: "Lilly, did Cillian told you?"

Lilly: "Yeah, I think that it was romantic."

Lorcan: "Yeah. I really miss her. The killer's out there, and she's going to pay."

Lilly: "How do you know it's a she?"

Lorcan: "I don't know. I just know."

But then Lorcan's phone rings. It's Cillian. He answered the phone.

Lorcan: "Yeah, man? What?! Okay, I'm on my way."

Lilly: "Who was it?"

Lorcan: "It's Cillian, we're getting closer who's the killer."

Back in the Castle of Friendship, Lorcan and Lilly arrived back to see Cillian who's in the library.

Lorcan: "What is it?"

Cillian: "We've found the killer."

Lilly: "Really? That's great!"

Lorcan: "Come on Man, who is it?"

Cillian: "Okay, it's Twilight and her friends."

Lorcan: "What?"

Lilly: "Oh my god. Where're Ellie, Nightmare and Kino?"

Kino: "We're here, what is it?"

Nightmare: "Rainbow Dash was gonna show me the weather factory's clouds."

Cillian: "We've found out that Twilight Sparkle and her friends had killed Emily."

Ellie: "What?"

Nightmare: "No."

Kino: "Are you serious?"

Lorcan: "I know what we going to do, we have to get out of here. Cillian, this is all your fault!"

Cillian: "I know I know, you were right all along!"

Lilly: "Wait, Lorcan's right?"

Cillian: "Yes. Lorcan I am so sorry, but what's important now is getting out of here."

Lorcan: "We have to make a plan to escape."

Cillian: "I got it, the five of us will use our powers, you lock the doors."

Lorcan: "Yes. Yes, that's a good idea! We must leave Equestria and never come back.

Cillian, Lilly, Ellie, Nightmare and Kino prepare to use their powers, Lorcan barricade the door as they begin to make a plan to escape.


	4. The True Colors of the Mane 6

Twilight and her friends arrived back to Ponyville, Lorcan sees them at the window. Cillian, Lilly, Ellie, Nightmare and Kino are opening the portal with the last remains of the Purple Energy.

Lorcan: "They're coming!"

Cillian: "Okay, good. Kino, I want you to keep the portal open and leave it open! Nightmare, keep the door barricade and help Kino with the portal."

Nightmare: "You got it!"

Cillian: "Ellie and Lilly, when the guards comes, use your powers to fight back. And Lorcan, help Nightmare!"

Lorcan: "Okay man."

Lorcan helps Nightmare with the door while Nightmare's using his powers to keep the portal opening. But then Twilight uses her magic horn to burst the door.

Twilight Sparkle: "You six are trying to escape."

Lorcan: "We know you killed my friend. I'm gonna call the police."

Lorcan grabs his phone and calls them but Twilight broke it. Lorcan attempt to attack to fight her but Twilight use her magic to beat him in pain.

Cillian: "Twilight, why'd you kill her?"

Twilight Sparkle: "I done it because of you six. You six are monsters, thanks to us, you six are famous for your crimes."

Lorcan: "No."

Twilight Sparkle: "This will be your only adventure… Death! One of you six will die. And that person is… Lilly."

The Mane Six turns to Lilly, with their eyes glowing darker. They became evil and attack the Darcy Kids, Lorcan manage to stand up after feeling his pain, he runs to Twilight to fight back.


	5. Twilight stabbed Lorcan and the Escape

Lorcan fights Twilight in their Library, Everypony around Equestria watches the battle especially the princesses.

Cillian: "Oh… no."

Nightmare: "What?"

Cillian: "If the fight keeps up, the portal will get into a huge explosion."

Lilly: "And Lorcan?"

Cillian: "He'll die. Lorcan, we have to get out of here."

Twilight use her horn to summon knife to hurt him in pain, but which leads to shock everyone that she stabs him.

Cillian: "L…Lorcan…?"

Lorcan: "C…Cillian… What just happened…?"

Twilight turns back to normal which sees Lorcan

Twilight Sparkle: "Cillian, I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to do it! It was an accident!"

Cillian and Lilly grabbed Lorcan and run to the portal.

Lilly: "Let's get out of here!"

The others escape through the portal to go home.

Back in their world, The Darcy Kids escaped from Equestria before the portal closed.

Kino: "Is Lorcan okay?"

Lorcan: "D…Don't worry…"

Nightmare: "The Portal isn't closing!"

Cillian: "What? Oh god, if Lorcan's powers mixed with all of ours… it'll blow up. We've got to leave before it'll blow up as an electromagnetic pulse!"

Lilly: "Well, I got a car so let's get the hell out of here!

Cillian, Lorcan, Lilly, Ellie, Nightmare and Kino got into her car. Lorcan lies in the back with Ellie before they drive off.


	6. The End of Act 1: Lorcan's Death

The pulse gains on them, shattering all the nearby windows, causing destruction and chaos. Lilly reverses fast, pulls a spectacular J-turn and speeds out of the woods.

In the slipstream of Lilly's car, Cillian's book is whipped into the air where it bursts into flames, enveloped by the plasma wave.

Lilly: "Which way now?"

Nightmare: "Straight over!"

Lilly floors it, speeding right over the roundabout and away from the town on a winding country lane.

Nightmare: "We can make it."

The plasma wave gains inexorably, igniting the hedgerows as the car struggles to outrun its fate. Lilly drives to escape the burning countryside, a violent rainbow colour.

Nightmare: "We're gonna make it."

Sam's car is just ahead of the gaining fire as it shoots past the sign saying 'WELCOME TO BARLOWVILLE, home of the infamous six, The Darcy Kids'.

Nightmare: "We made it!"

Everyone sees them arriving home, Nightmare got out of the car.

Nightmare + Kino: "Everybody get in now!"

Police Officer: "What? From what?"

Nightmare: "That!"

They show the citizens of the city the pulse that's about to hit them.

Police Officer: "Oh boy!"

The flames of the hedgerows overtake the car. The citizens see the car through a cloud of acrid smoke, blackened but intact. Sam turns the key. It is dead. The gang exits the car and start to walk.

Cillian leads them while carrying Lorcan, stumbling toward an orange light in the distance. Lilly follows, Ellie, Nightmare and Kino behind them, worried. The smoke clears and Gary gazes upon the same panorama he saw in 2000. The valley bathed in orange light. However, it is not the dawn, it's the town and surrounding fields on fire. The flaming hedgerows make a fiery grid as far as they can see. A nearby pylon blazes, showering sparks. They sit down on the brow of the hill looking out across the scene.

Lorcan: "C…Cillian…?"

Cillian: "Yeah bud?"

Lorcan: "D…did we made it home?"

Cillian: "Yeah, man… we did. Just hold on, the paramedic over here!"

Lorcan: "I…it's o…okay…Cillian…"

Lorcan closed his eyes for one last time. Cillian felt in tears. He begins to cry that he lost his brother to the hands of his new enemy. Lorcan was friendly, brave and kind to his family but he lost a best friend of his.

The story has begun, this is the story how it happened. Today's the day that Lorcan Darcy… had died.


	7. Act 2: Funeral for a Brother

**Hey How's it going, this chapter marks the first part of ACT 2: FUNERAL FOR A BROTHER. It'll focus on the Darcy Kids who're in mourning the loss of their brother and will shows Cillian's true emotions. Enjoy.**

A Week Later, Cillian, Lilly, Ellie, Nightmare and Kino are attending their brother's funeral with everyone at the church. Everyone felt bad for the loss of their brother. One of the citizens of the city gives Cillian a pat on the back.

They sit down in front before the reverend says something.

Reverend: "We gathered here on the special day to say goodbye to one of the members of The Darcy Kids, Lorcan Darcy, who sadly died last week from the incident in Equestria. Cillian Darcy, would you like to give a eulogy?"

Cillian: "Okay…"

Cillian goes up, she felt sad in tears.

Cillian: "Hello Everyone and thank you all for coming. Lorcan was… He was… I'm sorry, I can't do it."

Cillian runs out of the church. Lilly took over for him.

Lilly: "Lorcan Darcy was a great brother I ever had and a really fun boy. I told him the truth of my sexuality and he knows. All he ever wanted was a friend and when he was thirteen, he became friends with a girl named Emily before she died. He maybe a clown but he was immortal before decided not to be immortal anymore. By the time he died, he inspired all five of us, Now Five Darcy Kids, to be redeem ourselves from our past deeds that makes us donate the half of the money we robbed to charity, and invest the second half."

At the park, Cillian's hanging out and drink a bottle of soda. Nightmare walked to him.

Nightmare: "Are you okay?"

Cillian: "Yes, you know, this works out better for me. I can turn his bedroom into his shrine."

Nightmare: "Cillian, it's all right to be angry and upset."

Cillian: "Hey, why should I be mad? At least he loves me this time. I just wish I haven't agree to go to Equestria."

Nightmare: "Cillian, I'm sorry. If there was something that I…"

Cillian: "You know what, you ain't got to do nothing, Nightmare. It ain't like I'm still 5 years old. Ain't like I'll be sitting up every night asking mom: "When's Daddy coming home?" Who needs him? He wasn't there to teach me how to shoot my first basket, but I learned. And I got pretty good at it too."

Nightmare: "Yeah."

Cillian: "Got through my first date with him. I learned how to drive. I learned how to shave. How to fight. We have great birthdays with him, but he never sent me a stupid card. AND I HATE HIM FOR IT!"

Nightmare was shocked that Cillian love and hate his brother.

Nightmare: "Whoa…"

Cillian: "Time to do things right. He ruined my life, I've ruined his."

Nightmare: "Cillian…"

Cillian: "You know what, Nightmare? That's it. As of now, we are not allowing to talk about Lorcan. We're not to do something-related to him. You are going to college, have a better life where we pretend Lorcan doesn't exist and I'll be a better brother than him. We don't need him for that, because there isn't a thing he could ever teach me about how I love him so much!

Nightmare felt sad and Cillian begins to cry.

Cillian: "I wish he's alive."

Nightmare hugged him. Both Nightmare and Cillian are crying. The girls sees them hugging in tears after the loss of their brother.


	8. After the Funeral

In the Darcy's Residents, everyone's having a reception after the funeral. Cillian's sitting in his bedroom. He really missed his own brother, but he loved him rather than hated him. He looks at the photo of him and his brother when they were thirteen.

In the past, Cillian and Lorcan were messing around in their summer vacation, they drink soda and gone crazy at the house party but then, Lorcan met Emily, the girl who she is blonde-haired girl with a cheerful personality. She wears a denim jacket and jeans and a Purple shirt and brown leather boots. Her eyes are yellow.

Lorcan felt in love with her after the house party, after first meet her again, he gave her a selfie with his camera. She gives him a kiss on the cheeks. They have loads of fun and became best friends until it happens.

When the six shadow figures appeared, Emily was forced to fight them all but they're too strong and they killed her. Lorcan was left shocked, devastated and depressed.

Back in the present, Cillian felt in tears after lost his own brother. One day, Cillian will swear revenge on Twilight Sparkle. A Man walked past his bedroom.

Man: "Cillian, is it?"

Cillian: "Yeah."

Man: "Uncle Alex, I'm your dad's brother."

Cillian: "Oh hi, my dad told me about you."

Uncle Alex: "Really. Listen, I felt sorry after the loss of your brother. I bet people love your brother."

Cillian: "Yeah. He was very funny."

Uncle Alex: "Ah, He was, was he?"

Cillian: "Yeah."

The School Principal sees Cillian and walked in.

School Principal: "Ah, there you are Cillian."

Cillian: "Yeah, what's up?"

School Principal: "Well, there's no reason for you and your siblings come to school tomorrow, as a sign of respect for your brother's act, I've decided to give you Darcy Kids a couple of weeks off."

Cillian: "Thank you, That's very nice of you. Appreciate the gesture."

School Principal: "Oh, and take these plane tickets. Have a nice time and enjoy yourselves with your girls."

The School Principal give Cillian the plane tickets as a gesture.

Cillian: "Wow, thanks I always wanted to go anywhere in the world."

School Principal: "Yes. You deserve a vacation, after your vacation, you came come back."

Cillian: "Okay."

The School Principal left the bedroom.

Uncle Alex: "Wow, you deserve your vacation. So, what are you going to do with Lorcan's bedroom?"

Cillian: "Well, I'm going to turn his bedroom into a shrine just to say I love him as a brother and best friend. Full of his stuff."

Uncle Alex: "And…?"

Cillian: "I'm going to write something on the white board I bought for my brother."

Uncle Alex: "Good job. That's very nice of you."


	9. Building Lorcan's Memorabilia

In Lorcan's bedroom, Cillian placing a few tables inside to put up his stuff. He closed the curtains to put up his stuff. He placed the toys and jewellery on the table. He placed the toys he loved when he was a kid at the top.

He placed the pictures he took with him ever since they were kids and placed them on the shelves he made.

Lilly arrived inside and sees Cillian's working on something.

Lilly: "Well, this is a good idea."

Cillian: "Yeah. Well it's just - it's just us five now sis!

Lilly: "Yep. Two Boy and Three Girls against the world."

Cillian: "Yep, who cares what Twilight said?"

Lilly smiles.

Lilly: "Well, do you need help?"

Cillian: "Yeah, do me a favour and grab that picture of our confirmation?"

Lilly grabs the picture and give it to Cillian to put in.

Lilly: "So, what's all this?"

Cillian: "Oh, remember ten years ago when Lorcan asked if he died and asked us to turn his bedroom into a memorabilia room to dedicate and tribute to him?"

Lilly: "We were six years old, yeah I remembered!"

Cillian: "So, we're putting his bed and TV down in the basement, so as a promise, I ordered some wood and got an old few tables from neighbours to build the memorabilia room."

Lilly: "Really? That's very sweet. Do you need help with that?"

Cillian: "Yeah. What's with the flowers?"

Lilly: "Well, I thought you should add some for this room."

Cillian: "Okay."

Cillian and Lilly start working together like brother and sister to reform themselves. Ellie and Nightmare sees them, Cillian invites them and allows them to invite their friends to help building the memorabilia room.

All their friends came, Cillian and Nightmare push Lorcan's old bed into the basement along with the TV. Everyone gathered the things that Lorcan has given them when he's been a good friend. He has been grateful to them and now everyone returns the favour as a good friend to him.

With everyone's help, Cillian can able to finish the memorabilia room by adding the last Picture of Lorcan and it worked. Everyone cheers that the room is finally finished.

Cillian: "Thank you all so much for helping me out you guys. Lorcan will be very proud of you guys and one day, Twilight Sparkle will pay!"

Everyone cheers for what Cillian says and agree that Twilight is going to pay for what she done.

After Everyone left, Cillian write something on the whiteboard that says.

In Memory of

Lorcan Darcy

1996 – 2012

Cillian smiles and get his bag ready for their vacation with the others.

Lilly's at the door with the others.

Ellie: "Okay, guys, let's go. We have a plane to catch."

Cillian: "Okay."

Kino: "Okay, we have a flight to catch and first stop on our trip around the world, London."

Cillian: "Yeah."

Nightmare: "Cillian, Lorcan will be very proud of you in heaven. I have this funny feeling that we have a journey around the world. What do you think?"

Cillian: "I think I have a same feeling."

Cillian and Nightmare hugged.

Kino: "Okay, the cab's here."

Nightmare: "Alright! Let's get ready for the best vacation ever."

Kino, Nightmare, Ellie and Lilly walked out of the house. Cillian looked at the house.

Cillian: "Bye Lorcan. Hope you have a nice sleep."

Cillian turns off the light before closing the door.


	10. Tales of Three Worlds

**Okay, this is the fourth part of Act 2, This will be bigger than the other three. The next one will be the final one but it's going to be big.**

In Washington D.C, Princess Twilight Sparkle makes a trip to earth. She has a spell to transform into a governor. She creates an evil plan to make sure the Darcy Kids will become slow-minded and depressed when they will do the test.

She called the school principal over at the elementary school to cancel recess. She also calls the high school principal to cancel music, gym and art. All the schools must do is to learn, study tests and focus on their futures.

She creates the two agents, a Man and a Woman. The man is called Agent Barnes and the woman is called Agent Noble. Twilight sent the Agents she created to test the school before she went back to Equestria.

Back in Equestria, Twilight returned home. She sees her friends, brother and sister-in-law looking at her.

Shining Armor: "Well?"

Twilight Sparkle: "It's going to work. Now that Lorcan Darcy's gone, we are always going to make this an ultimate plan ever."

Shining Armor: "What do you want me to do?"

Twilight Sparkle: "I want you to go to the third world to take down these so-called Rainbow Rebels!"

Shining Armor: "Yes, Twily."

Shining Armor goes to the portal to the third world.

Twilight Sparkle: "Rainbow Rebels, this time, you people are mine."

In Canterlot Castle, Princess Twilight and her friends arrived to talk to the other princesses.

Twilight Sparkle: "You asked to see us?"

Princess Celestia: "Twilight, you haven't seen those Darcy Kids haven't you?

Twilight Sparkle: "Not after we killed Lorcan, yes."

Princess Celestia: "Cillian and those other four are on vacation around the world so…"

Rainbow Dash: "Guys, we have a problem! I talked to those scientists and they says the new bluey dot is headed to the third world."

Twilight Sparkle: "So? What's has got to do with the Darcy Kids?"

Rainbow Dash: "You're not going to like this…"

The blue light is heading to the third world and it lands into a house, the blue light shows a boy laying in bed. The boy has shows the same clothing as Lorcan but then… that boy reveals... to be…

Shining Armor arrived to the third world but the third world didn't called that. Shining Armor has been transported into the world of Pokémon. He sees the blue light which means "he" has welcomed to the world. He transports into over at the kalos region.

Shining Armor: "Welcome boy, I'm glad you still alive."

Shining Armor run into the woods with his Pokémon.

In London, Cillian, Lilly, Ellie, Nightmare and Kino are shopping in GameStop to buy games. They also buy some Pokémon cards where Cillian retrieve a Rayquaza card and its Mega Form.

Cillian: "Huh, a Mega Rayquaza. That's cool."

Lilly: "Cool. I only got Latios and Latias and their mega forms."

Ellie: "Mew, Mewtwo and its two Mega Forms."

Nightmare: "Ah! Charizard and it's two Mega Forms!"

Kino: "I have Greninja and Ash-Greninja!"

Cillian: "That's cool."

Lilly: "Yeah, here, have Frokie and Frogadier cards."

Lilly give the cards to Kino.

At dinner at the restaurant, they got into talking.

Cillian: "…And so the guy says, "it's not me. It's my sister!"

They laugh.

Lilly: "Yeah."

Ellie: "What's wrong, Lilly, do you miss your girlfriend?"

Lilly: "Yeah. I missed everyone back in school. They felt sorry after Lorcan has passed away."

Cillian drinks his coke.

Cillian: "Guys, it's been a few weeks and maybe we can…"

Cillian stopped talking and look at the TV. The News turns up and reveals.

Female News Reporter: "This just in over at America, Agent Barnes and Noble has officially cancel recess across America. It's been common knowledge when the following of the death of Lorcan Darcy…"

Cillian: "Guys… Run!"

The Darcy Kids paid the bill and run in roaming around London to escape from Twilight's move to get them.

Shining Armor walking around in Alola Region and sees his old Pokémon he's been trained, Torracat the fire-type Pokémon.

Shining Armor: "Hey buddy. Come on, it's time to get going to Kalos."

Professor Kukui: "Shining Armor! Buddy. How's my good old friend?"

Shining Armor: "Professor Kukui. I think it's time to go on a business trip to see Professor Sycamore over at the Kalos Region."

Professor Kukui: "You got it. Why?"

Shining Armor: "I think I have an old friend going to Lumiose City in that region."

Professor Kukui: "Okay."

Shining Armor and Professor Kukui are heading to Kalos Region on the plane to head for their business trip.

Shining Armor: "I know a guy who was killed by my sister."

Professor Kukui: "And the colour you saw?"

Shining Armor: "Blue…"

Nightmare and Kino are heading to the ally until the Royal Guards from Equestria arrived.

Royal Guard: "Nightmare and Kino Darcy?"

Nightmare: "Oh no… Kino run!"

Kino runs away while Nightmare starts fighting them until the guards captured Nightmare but then Rainbow Dash grabbed her.

Rainbow Dash: "Kino, it's okay. We're just wanting to talk to you. We got Ellie and Lilly, but we can't catch Cillian. So, we just want to know if you are okay."

Kino freeze Rainbow Dash and escape from them to find Cillian. She's willing to escape to find him.

Shining Armor and Professor Kukui are heading to Kalos Region

Twilight Sparkle has captured Lilly, Ellie and Nightmare as her evil plot. Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie has tied them up. The Mane 6 shows their evil laugh.

 **Will Kino escapes and find Cillian? Will Twilight tell Lilly, Ellie and Nightmare the evil plan? Will Shining Armor and his new ally, Professor Kukui will head to the Kalos Region to meet with Shining Armor's old friend? Find out in the fifth and final part of Funeral for a Brother.**


	11. The End of Act 2: New Adventure Begins

**THIS IS IT! This is the final chapter of Act 2: Funeral for a Brother. This will be big huge chapter ever before the next Act. Enjoy.**

In Equestria, Lilly, Ellie and Nightmare are in their cells and sees Pinkie Pie walking to them.

Pinkie Pie: "Alright, you three are in here, until the guards kidnapped Cillian and Kino, you three will stay here until your punishment."

Lilly: "Punishment? For what?"

Pinkie Pie: "For opening the portal to escape. We never have humans from earth coming to Equestria before!"

Ellie: "Ellie, your friend killed our brother."

Pinkie Pie: "I know, and I didn't mean to take part of. I've got to do this. Until Cillian and Kino are captured, you three are staying here."

Ellie: "What would you say if you killed me?"

Pinkie Pie: "Well, I say Life is a Party."

Ellie: "Wait… That's from Cupcakes!"

Before the main event of the story, Ellie and Kino are reading my little pony fanfiction including Cupcakes and Rainbow Factory. They have nightmares about them for weeks. Cillian and Lorcan ignore their screams and have fun. Lilly is busy doing ballet and Nightmare is playing a video game.

Pinkie Pie: "Uh, yeah! I want to kill somepony like Rainbow Dash in that story!"

Ellie: "This is why I used to date Lorcan before he meets Emily."

Lilly: "Yeah and to all of us, it's kinda sick."

Pinkie Pie: "Wait, You and Lorcan used to date? Did he you two broke up with you or…?"

Ellie: "Actually, we decided to break up because it's kinda weird."

Pinkie Pie: "Oh. So, listen, is it true that you robbed a bank back in your world?"

Nightmare: "Oh that? That's a trick we done. We're not burglars or thieves. We're good guys. One of our relatives is the manager of the bank. He's a nice guy."

Pinkie Pie: "And the murder spree?"

Lilly: "Fake ketchup for Halloween and our main attraction for our play."

Pinkie Pie: "And the diamond smuggles?"

Lilly: "Oh we have a friend who got the diamonds and pretend we smuggle them into England."

Pinkie Pie: "So if you don't do those crimes, what did you guys do for the living?"

Lilly: "Well I'm a Ballerina, I'm a lesbian and on my spare time, I love to write my songs."

Ellie: "I'm a clown, I love to bake and write jokes."

Nightmare: "Me? Ah I'm a drummer. I play some drums for my band and I love to surf on my spare time with Lorcan."

Pinkie Pie: "Wow… so you guys are not criminals? You guys' been using your powers to have fun?"

Lilly: "Yeah. We have fun with them. Just before your friend killed Lorcan."

Rainbow Dash: "Hey!"

Pinkie Pie: "What?"

Rainbow Dash: "What's going on here?"

Pinkie Pie: "It turns out those crimes that those three committed are fake! They've been using their powers to have fun!"

Rainbow Dash: "Really? That is Awesome!"

Nightmare: "Are Cillian and Kino alright?"

Rainbow Dash: "Well, I tried to find them, but they turn out they left to go home. I got to warn them that it's too late."

Rarity: "Don't bother, we got her!"

The guards captured Kino and sent her to her cell.

Nightmare: "Kino, how did they capture you?"

Kino: "Well, it was all started back home…"

Back on Earth, Kino manage to meet up with Cillian at the airport to go home before they turn out Agent Barnes and Agent Noble arrived there to retrieve them, Cillian manage to escape to leave Kino hanging to the Agents.

Cillian escaped to America where he sees the royal guards prepare to fight him. He tried to fight back but he can't and left to die like his brother. Cillian sees the two Agents with Kino and take her away to Equestria.

Kino: "…And that's how I told you what happened."

Lilly: "And where's Cillian?"

Kino: "Those stupid Agents got him and now they want to test him."

Nightmare: "Great. Could this holiday couldn't even get any worse? I wish Shining Armor was here."

Rainbow Dash: "Even if I want to talk to him but I can't, he's over in the third world."

Nightmare: "The Third World?"

Rainbow Dash: "Yes. The Third World is the resemblance to Earth. It's shows the citizens of the third world shared with those living creatures. They're called Pokémon."

Nightmare: "Pokémon? I love that franchise! I played the games, watch anime series and movies, read manga, everything! I'm a huge fan!"

Rainbow Dash: "Look, Shining Armor's selecting his Pokémon to prepare. He's part of the alliance of teenagers who died from their terrible death. They're called The Rainbow Rebels."

Lilly: "Rainbow Rebels? Why are you telling us this?"

Rainbow Dash: "I am telling you this because I think we can join forces."

Lilly: "Why? Your friend killed our brother."

Rainbow Dash: "I know. You're right. We can take down Twilight's evil plan and redeem her."

Ellie: "What's her problem anyway?"

Kino: "Yeah."

Nightmare: "What's with her?"

Rainbow Dash: "Well, she has the dark spell summon the Nightmare Force. Before Twilight absorbs Lorcan's powers, she transformed into her nightmare form called Nightmare Twilight. She's been using us ever since we left her in the wedding hall alone back in Canterlot. It's her revenge plan."

Nightmare: "What the hell were you doing in Canterlot?"

Pinkie Pie: "We were organizing a wedding for Shining Armor and Princess Cadence!"

Lilly: "Ugh. Weddings lame. Therefore, I like woman."

Ellie: "She's a lesbian."

Rarity: "You are a lesbian?!" arrived

Applejack: "Well how come sugar cube?"

Lilly: "I came out when I was twelve and I've start dating a girl a year later."

Fluttershy: "Oh my…"

Princesss Celestia arrived inside and sees The Four Darcy Kids talking to the Mane 5.

Princess Celestia: "I'm quite surprised. All four Darcy Kids held capture while one is still escaping."

Nightmare: "Yes. Listen, we quite need your help. I know about the Third World."

Princess Celestia: "Ah, so you do know about The Brilliant World of Pokémon. Alright, I have decided for you four. There is only two ways we can settle this. One, I'll sentence your four to community service for one month and 2, I'll send you four there to make the deal with the Rainbow Rebels."

Nightmare: "Yeah. The Rainbow Rebels. I think we can find Emily in the third world."

Princess Celestia: "Well, I believe you are right. I also believe that Lorcan is there too."

Lilly: "Lorcan? You mean?"

Princess Celestia: "You should find him there. He's probably prepare to be ready for battle there. I bet he'll get his Pokémon there."

In somewhere between dimensions, a middle-aged man, with black, curly hair, bluish eyes and some facial hair under his ears appeared. He wears a blue shirt, black trousers with a yellow belt (which has the buckle shaped like a circle), and also wears orange socks and brown trainers with grey stripes. He also wears a brown watch on his left arm and often wears with his white lab coat when he is not conducting field research.

Professor Sycamore: "Welcome to the world of Pokémon! I am Augustine Sycamore, the Kalos region's very own Pokémon Professor. This world of ours is widely inhabited by creatures known as Pokémon! These mysterious creatures can be found in every corner of our world... Some run across the plains, others fly through the skies, and others yet swim in deep oceans…We live together with these Pokémon, lending our strength to one another to live and prosper. Your adventure begins now! You are about to enter the beautiful Kalos region! Go and meet many Pokémon and people, and fill your life with rich experiences! Now let's go visit the world of Pokémon!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN… ACT 3: THE REGENERATION OF LORCAN DARCY PART 1.**

 **I hope you enjoy this finale of Act 2. I Thought I should choose Kalos Region as the main setting of Act 3. So Act 3 will be split into two parters so Act 4 will be part 2. I hope you guys enjoy this.**


	12. Act 3: The Regeration of Lorcan Darcy

**This is the beginning of the Regeneration of Lorcan Darcy part 1, It'll shows Lorcan reappearance, I thought I should add Kalos Region as the main setting for the two parter.**

The third act begins in Vaniville Town in the Kalos Region. A Pokemon called a Fletchling flies to a boy's bedroom and wake the boy up.

The Boy: "Morning, Fletchling."

The Boy goes downstairs where he sees a woman named Grace.

Grace: Morning, son! You sure you slept well!"

The Boy: "Yeah mom."

Grace: "Son! You looked like you just rolled out of bed! Go have a look at yourself in the mirror and change out of your pajamas."

The Boy: "Okay, mom.

The Boy walked to the mirror in his bedroom and the boy is non-other than Lorcan Darcy who's back from the dead. His hair's blue than purple which means he's still alive. He's skin's a bit pale after his possibly revival. He gets dressed into his clothes.

Lorcan: "There, better?"

Grace: "Good. It's about time you got going! Why don't you step out and say hello to the neighbors? and Don't wake up Rhyhorn"

Lorcan opened the door and sees two girls, the first one has honey hair with grey eyes and wears a dark pink hat with a black hatband and white sunglasses. She also wears a black tank top, a red skirt, black thigh high stockings, and black sneakers with a pink semi-circle on it. She carries around a pink bag with black decals on it.

The second girl is a goofy and small, thin girl with white and tan skin. She has long brown hair which she keeps in bunches and dark green eyes. She chooses to wear a cerise pink t-shirt decorated by three large black bows and a small pair of denim short shorts that cover her butt, and on her wrist she has a matching dark pink wristband and a black frilly bobble. She also wears a white messenger bag with the matching design on her shirt with a pink hood and a large black bow, and on her feet she wears dark pink ballet type shoes with small heels. She also has a pink purse.

Serena: "Welcome to Vaniville Town! My name's Serena. I'm your neighbor."

Shauna: "And I'm Shauna! Great to meet you! Guess what! We've come to get you!

Lorcan: "Hi girls, I'm Lorcan. But what do you mean you've come to get me?"

Serena: "The esteemed Professor Sycamore lives here in the Kalos region. I was told he has a request for five kids, including us. But I'm a little surprised he knows who you are. You did just move to Vaniville, after all."

Shauna: "We'll wait for you in the next town over! And you know what?"

Lorcan: "What?"

Shauna: "We're going to get… a Pokémon!"

Lorcan: "Really?"

Shauna: "Yes! C'mon! Hurry! Let's go!"

Lorcan sees the girls to Aquacorde Town. He looks at his Rhyhorn before go to the next town.

At Aquacorde Town, he can't find he girls.

Shauna: "Hey, Lorcan! This way! Over here!"

Lorcan sees Serena and Shauna with the two boys. The first one a tall, heavy-set boy with black hair in a short back and sides that also resembles the leaves on Chespin's head. One of his most noticeable qualities is that he has a rather overweight physique. Even so, this hardly seems to impact his desire to be a dancer. He is shown wearing a large black T-shirt that has a Vanillite design on it, orange cargo shorts, a yellow backpack, and matching black and yellow sneakers. He also wears a yellow watch with a black wristband.

And the second boy is a small and thin boy with orange rounded hair and grey eyes. He wears a white collared shirt under a blue tank top with a Poké Ball logo on his left side of the chest, and has charcoal pants with lime green lace-up shoes. He also wears the Holo Caster around his neck and a green backpack shaped like a smiley face.

Serena: "We were just talking about you! C'mon, have a seat!"

Lorcan: "Okay…?"

Lorcan sits with the others.

Serena: "This is the meeting place, Lorcan. Here, let me introduce you. Everyone, this is Lorcan."

Tierno: "Wow… Shauna's description was spot on!"

Serena: "So, Lorcan, this is Tierno. He's got some serious dance moves, and This is Trevor. He never misses a single question on his test, but he's a little shy."

Tierno: "All right! Nice to meetcha!"

Lorcan: "You too, Tierno."

Tierno: "You know, it'd feel like we're a closer crew if we call each other by nicknames. Can I call you L-man?"

Shauna: "What? No way! He's a Li'l L, for sure! What do you think, Trevor?"

Trevor: "What?! You want me to nickname someone I just met?! Shauna, you shouldn't put people on the spot like this. Well… how about something low key? Maybe… something like Big L."

Serena: "What don't you decide what we should call you?"

Lorcan: "Well. First you add Loco than if you erase the first two letters of my name, L and O. You get Locorcan."

Shauna: "You want us to call you Locorcan?"

Lorcan: "Yes."

Shauna: "Okay! Locorcan fits you perfectly! I'm sure we're gonna be great friends, so I'll call you that, too! Hey! Can we see the Pokémon now? I want to meet my new partner soon!"

Tierno: "I know, right? It was such a cool feeling when Trevs and I met out Pokémon! Hope you feel the same way we did!"

Tierno shows them the three starter Pokémon. The first one is Chespin, the grass type Pokémon. The second one is Fennekin, the fire type Pokémon and finally the third one is Froakie, the water type Pokémon.

Lorcan: "Man, they are really cool. So, I guess I can choose Froakie."

Shauna: "Would you like to give you Pokémon a nickname?"

Lorcan: "Nah, I don't think Froakie can have a nickname, so I'm declining politely."

Shauna: "So you're not going to give your Pokémon a nickname?"

Lorcan: "Nah."

Shauna: "Okay! My partner is Fennekin! Wow! We go together great! The two of us are just way-ay-ay too cute!"

Serena: "Nice to meet you, Chespin. I'm Serena. Because of you, I can be a real Pokémon Trainer. Thank you!"

Trevor: "Uh, pardon me, but I have something for you, from the professor as well."

Lorcan: "What is it?I have something that will help you understand Pokémon on a much deeper level."

Trevor hand Lorcan a Pokédex.

Lorcan: "Sweet."

Trevor: "Um, so you see... The Pokédex I just gave you is a high-tech device that automatically records the Pokémon you encounter! The reason you get one is because the professor wants us to go on a journey with our Pokémon and complete the Pokédex. To put it another way, it's an important mission from the professor. I'm sure of it!"

Lorcan: "Whoa."

Tierno: "Oh lighten up, Trevs! You're way too serious sometimes. Um, Lorcan... Please take this with you, too. It's a letter from the professor. He said you should give it to your mom."

Lorcan: "Okay."

Lorcan takes the Professor's letter.

Tierno: "All right! We're done with our errand for the professor. I guess Trevs and I will go look for Pokémon! Let's go, Trevs!"

Tierno and Trevor are going to find and catch some Pokémon.

Serena: "In Kallos, kids are chosen to carry a Pokédex and go on an adventure. But you need to give that letter to your mom before you go."

Lorcan: "Okay."

Lorcan goes back to Vaniville Town until…

Shauna: "Locorcan, wait!"

Lorcan: "What's up?"

Shauna: "You're going to be my opponent in my Pokémon-battling debut!"

Lorcan: "Sure."

Shauna: "OK, Li'll Fennekin! it's our first battle! Let's win it with style!"

Both Lorcan and Shauna throws her Pok _é_ Balls in the air, releasing their Pokémon for their first battle.

Lorcan: "Froaky, use Bubble!"

Froaky use Bubble to attack Fennekin, Fennekin's HP's colour turns green to yellow.

Shauna: "Fennekin, uses Tail Whip!"

Fennekin wags its tail cutely, making opposing Pokémon less wary and lowering their Defense stat.

Lorcan: "Wow. Here I go… Froaky, use Bubbles!"

Froaky uses Bubbles again to attack Fennekin and this time, Fennekin's HP just ran out and fainted.

Shauna: "Hey! I wasn't done watching my Li'l Chespin yet!"

Lorcan: "Whoa, I won!"

Shauna: "You're amazing, Locorcan! Here! Let me fix up your Pokémon! "

Lorcan: "Wow. Thanks Shauna."

Shauna: "Say hi to your mom for me! "

Lorcan returns to Vaniville Town to give the letter to his mom. He goes back to his house.

Grace: "So! What did you and the neighbor kids end up doing? Wait one second, Lorcan! Is that a Poké Ball you have there? You got your very own Pokémon? Lucky you!"

Lorcan: "Yeah. This is Froakie."

Grace: "How about that? You're a Pokémon Trainer now, too! Congratulations!"

Lorcan: "Thanks, oh I got a letter for you."

Grace: "Huh? A letter for me? It says it's from somebody named Sycamore. What could it be? A love letter?"

Lorcan: "Ha! You wish, Mom."

Grace: "Wow, what lovely handwriting... Hmm? What do we have here? A request... Oh, I see! Lorcan! We've barely unpacked, and all kinds of exciting things are happening! OK! Let's get you and Froakie ready for your journey!"

Lorcan: "Wow. I can't believe I can get to go on my own Pokémon journey."

Grace: "Here you are, Lorcan. I even packed a change of clothes. My, what an unexpected turn of events! It's just like a sudden last burst of speed from a racer in a Rhyhorn race! You made friends! You met your Pokémon! And now you get to take a lap around Kalos! Oh, and don't forget this!""

Grace gives Lorcan a Town Map.

Grace: "You know how to use a Town Map, right?"

Lorcan: "Mom. I know."

Grace: "That's my boy! Select the Town Map from your Bag whenever you want to use it!"

Lorcan: "Okay."

Grace: "I don't know what this Professor Sycamore wants you to see on your trip... But taking a journey with your Pokémon is a really wonderful experience."

Lorcan: "Same here."

 **This is the beginning of ACT 3: The Regeneration of Lorcan Darcy Part 1. This is the based on the X and Y Game. Also, The third act will be more adventurous than the game, Froakie will be evolve into Frogadier in the third part and into Greninja in the fifth act, Lorcan's quest to find Emily, The Darcy Kids forming alliance with the Mane 5 and the First Appearance of the Rainbow Rebels. Stay Tuned for the second chapter of the third act.**


	13. Journey to Gym Battle & Lumiose City

Outside of the house, Lorcan and Grace and sees Rhyhorn, wake up.

Grace: "Ha ha ha! What a card! I guess Rhyhorn just wanted to give you a big send-off for your journey! Well, it has known you since you were born, after all! Good luck, Lorcan! Go for broke! And don't worry! You'll have Pokémon by your side, so you'll be fine!"

Lorcan: "Okay mom."

Lorcan goes back to Aquacorde Town, and this time, as a Pokémon trainer. He heads to route 2.

This route is a straightforward route with trees and shrubs that can be seen on both sides of the path with slightly different trees in the southwest and southeast part of the route. The route has three patches of grass that the player must go through and a river to the west that is inaccessible. The river appears to have a cut a valley on the west side of the route. There are two small hills on the route, both of which are non-navigable with one hill barely seen on the western side of the route.

Lorcan sees Serena and Shauna.

Lorcan: "Hey."

Shauna: "Oh, Hi, Locorcan! Come learn how to catch Pokémon with me! Serena's mom and dad are amazing trainers! That's why she knows so much about catching Pokémon and battling."

Serena: "Well… Mom and Dad may be good, but that has nothing to do with me. Okay, now watch carefully, you two."

Serena sent out Fletchling to catch a wild Bunnelby.

Serena: "Fletchling, use tackle!"

Fetchling uses tackle on a wild Bunnelby. Its HP goes down to yellow. Bunnelby use Leer which makes Fetchling's defense fell.

Serena: "Here I go."

Serena used a Poké Ball at Bunnelby to catch and it worked. Serena smiles that she caught Bunnelby.

Shauna: "Wow! The Pokémon went INSIDE the Poké Ball?!"

Serena: "Shauna… What do you think your Fennekin is inside of right now?Here, I'll share some Poké balls with the two of you."

Serena give some Poké Balls to Shauna and Lorcan. Lorcan put them in his bag.

Shauna: "Poké Balls! Do you think I can catch Pokémon with them, too?"

Serena: "Sure. You can catch the Pokémon around here just by throwing a Poké ball near them."

Shauna: "OK! If I find a cute Pokémon, I'll throw lots of Poké Balls at it, and then we'll become friends! "

Serena: "When you catch a wild Pokémon, it makes your Pokémon stronger too. Good luck!"

Lorcan prepare to walk to Santalune Forest. When he arrived Shauna catches up to win.

Shauna: "Wait up! Let's walk together! I feel like something exciting will happen if I stay by you! "

Lorcan: "Okay."

Shauna walked with Lorcan but then he sees a wild Pikachu.

Lorcan: "Whoa! A Pikachu! Go Froakie!"

Lorcan sent out Froakie.

Lorcan: "Froakie, use Quick Attack."

Froakie use Quick Attack to attack Pikachu. Its HP goes down to Yellow. Pikachu uses Thunder Shock to attack Froakie.

Lorcan throw a Poké Balls at Pikachu to catch and it worked. Lorcan smiled and happy that he caught a Pikachu.

Lorcan: "Man, I Caught Pikachu!"

Shauna: "Wow! That's great. You want me to heal your Pokémon, Locorcan?"

Lorcan: "Of course!"

Shauna: "Okay I'm on it! "

Shauna heals Lorcan's Pokémon, he discovers that she must've a crush on him. After finishing healing. Lorcan decides to go to Serena at the exit to Route 3.

Serena: "So, you're the first to arrive. Looks like my new neighbor is someone with a lot of potential."

Trevor and Tierno arrived at the exit.

Tierno: "The way Pokémon move-it's just incredible! I want to show off some of that spirit when I dance!"

Lorcan: "Cool."

Trevor: "Tierno... Could you think about something besides how Pokémon move for once?"

Shauna arrived last.

Shauna: "We're all here! Let's go to Santalune City! "

The five heroes arrived to Route 3 called Ouvert Way.

Shauna: "What are you all going to do?"

Trevor: "Look for Pokémon, of course!The professor did ask us to complete the Pokédex, after all. And furthermore, different Pokémon prefer living in different places. To put it another way, it's a chance to find different Pokémon than the ones in the forest!"

Tierno: "I'll bet different Pokémon will use different moves. I sure want to see lots of moves."

Shauna: "What are you gonna do, Serena?"

Serena: "I'm going to go to Santalune City's Gym and challenge the Gym Leader. You see, Pokémon Trainers find out how good they really are by challenging the Leaders in the Pokémon Gyms."

Shauna: "Wow! You sure know a lot!"

Serena: "It's because Mom and Dad taught me so much. Here, I have something for you guys: "Adventure Rules." I wrote down 10 different tips every Trainer should know. Here's one for you! If you are puzzled about something, try looking in these rules."

Lorcan takes the Adventure Rules from Serena and put it in his bag.

Lorcan: "Thanks Serena."

Shauna: "Oh, this is great! I'm going to spend I'm going to spend some time getting to know my Li'l Fennekin! "

Lorcan: "You do that."

Shauna: "What are you going to do, Locorcan?"

Lorcan: "I'm going to go to the Pokémon Centre to heal my Pokémon."

Lorcan starts walking and goes down the steps. A Female Roller skater passing him.

Rinka: "Coming Through!"

Lorcan keeps walking and arrived to Santalune City's Pokémon Centre to heal his Pokémon. While arriving to the Centre, Tierno walked in.

Tierno: "Oh! Hey there, Locorcan! Are you here to get your Pokémon healed, too? Pokémon Centres sure are great. You can talk to the lady at the counter and have her heal your Pokémon. And you can even deposit Pokémon you've caught in that PC! Know how Pokémon are sent to a PC when you've caught more than you can carry? That's where they go! Oh yeah, Locorcan! There's a Poké Mart in the back of a Pokémon Centre. IT's a good idea to stock up on Poké Balls and Potions and stuff at the Poké Mart, too."

Lorcan: "Cool."

Lorcan walked out of the Pokémon Centre and sees a Santalune City Gym. He decides to challenge the gym leader.

Inside of the gym, He sees the gym leader. She has blonde hair. For normal attire, she wears a white blouse, green pants with white cuffs, brown boots with green laces and a green sweatband on her left hand. She is also often seen with her camera.

Viola: "That determined expression... That glint in your eye that says you're up to the challenge... It's fantastic! Just fantastic! Is this your first time challenging a Gym?"

Lorcan: "Yeah.

Viola: "Fantastic! Whether it's the tears of frustration that follow a loss or the blossoming of joy that comes with victory... They're both great subjects for my camera! Fantastic! This'll be just fantastic! Now come at me! My lens is always focused on victory-I won't let anything ruin this shot!"

Lorcan and Viola's battle has begun. She brings out Surskit.

Lorcan: "Go! Froakie!"

Lorcan brings out Froakie.

Lorcan: "Froakie, use lick!"

Froakie use lick to lick Surskit.

Viola: "Surskit use Water Sport!"

The move weakens Fire-type moves while they are in the battle.

Lorcan: "Froakie, use bubble!"

Froakie use Bubble to attack Surskit."

Viola: "Surskit use Bubble!"

Surskit uses Bubble to attack Froakie. Lorcan came up an idea.

Lorcan: "Froakie, come back! You're in Charge, Pikachu!"

Froakie goes back to its Poké Ball, and Bring out Pikachu.

Viola: "Wow, A Pikachu. Now use Quick attack!"

Surskit uses Quick Attack to attack Pikachu and Lorcan came up a plan.

Lorcan: "Pikachu! Use Thunder Shock!"

Pikachu paralyzed Surskit with Thunder Shock.

Viola: "Use Bubble!

Surskit use Bubble again to attack Pikachu.

Lorcan: "Pikachu, use Thunder Shock!"

Pikachu used Thunder Shock at Surskit and Surskit fainted.

Lorcan: "Great job, Pikachu."

Pikachu returns to its Poké Ball and Viola brings out Vivillon. Lorcan decides to bring back Froakie.

Viola: "Vivillon! Use Tackle!"

Vivillon tackled Froakie.

Lorcan: "Froakie, use Bubble!"

Froakie use Bubble to hit Vivillon.

Viola: "Use Infestation!"

Vivillon uses Infestation on Froakie. Infestation inflicts 1/8 of the target's maximum HP as damage per turn for four to five turns upon use, in addition to the damage dealt when it is used. It also traps the target, preventing switching and escape.

Lorcan: "Use Bubble!"

Froakie use Bubble again and Vivillon fainted. With Vivillon fainted, Lorcan wins his first gym battle.

Viola: "You and your Pokémon have shown me a whole new depth of field! Fantastic! Just fantastic!"

Both Froakie and Vilvillon return to their Poké Balls.

Lorcan: "Whoa… I can't believe I've won."

Viola: "Young Trainer, you... No, it wasn't you alone. You and your Froakie have shown me a whole new depth of field! Fantastic! Just fantastic! I am presenting you, The Bug Badge."

Viola gives Lorcan the Bug Badge.

Lorcan: "Whoa, Thanks."

Viola: "With that Bug Badge, Pokémon up to Lv. 30 will listen to your orders in battle... Yup, even if you get them from trade! And here! This TM commemorates your win against a pro photog like me. Using a TM like that one there lets you teach your Pokémon some new moves quicker than a shutter set to 1/1000 can snap shut! TMs are some of the best gear around. They're point-and-click easy, and you can use them repeatedly! Now, the TM that I just gave you is for a move called Infestation. Use it, and it'll be impossible for your opponent to flee from battle! Now then, can you zoom in a bit to check out the tent behind me? Take the stairs that you find beyond it, and you'll be back up to the entrance faster than a flash!"

Lorcan left the gym. He sees the skater.

Rinka: "These Roller Skates are an attachment that can be snapped right n to any shoes! So you can have fun AND look good!"

Lorcan gives the Roller Skates a try and head to Route 4 known as Parterre Way. He sees two people at the north end.

Dexio: "Hello there! Have you ever heard of a Pokémon called Flabebe?"

Lorcan: "I think so…"

Dexio: "Oh! I see. It's registered in your Pokédex! What's what I would expect from one of the professor's handpicked Pokémon Trainers!"

Lorcan: "Okay…?"

Sina: "Flabebe is-now brace yourself-a Fairy-type Pokémon! My name's Sina! It's a beautiful name for a beautiful lady!""

Dexio: "I'm Dexio. Two years ago, Professor Sycamore entrusted me with a Pokédex. You could call me a Pokémon-voyage veteran."

Lorcan: "Okay… I'm Lorcan.

Sina: "If you'd like,I'll show you the way to the lab. So, come along now!"

Lorcan: "Sure."

Sina: "OK! Let's get this show on the road."

Lorcan follows Sina and Dexio to the gate.

Sina: "Right through this gate, and you'll be in Lumiose City! Go on already!"

Lorcan, Sina and Dexio arrived to Lumiose City.

Lorcan: "This City is amazing.

Sina: "I'll go ahead and wait in front of the lab for you!"

Sina walks to Professor Sycamore's Pokémon Laboratory

Dexio: "Follow her that way to the lab."

Lorcan: "Sure thing."

Lorcan roller skating to the lab where he sees Sina.

Sina: "This building is the Sycamore Pokémon Lab! Let's go inside.

Inside of the laboratory, Lorcan and Sina went inside.

Sina: "You've traveled a long way from Vaniville Town, but you're finally here! The professor can't wait to meet you. You can find him on the third floor, so hop in the elevator!"

Lorcan: "Okay."

Lorcan goes into the third floor where he's about to meet Professor Sycamore. Which leads to the cliffhanger.

 **You probably know why I skipped the battles from the other trainers, I have to make Act 3 more adventurous than the game, Team Flare won't be appearing but Lysandre will be in this chapter as a supporting character. So see you next time for the third chapter of Act 3.**


	14. Sycamore's Lab, Lysandre and the Rose

**In the previous chapter, Lorcan began his Pokémon Journey to Lumiose City to see Professor Sycamore, He find and caught a Pikachu. He battle Viola the Santalune City Gym Badge and wins the Santalune City Gym Badge. He meets the two assistances of Professor Sycamore named Dexio and Sina who guides him to Lumiose City to meet Professor Sycamore. What's Professor Sycamore want with him? Will Lorcan finds out what's the journey? Find out in this chapter.**

Lorcan follows Professor Sycamore to his desk.

Professor Sycamore: "Many thanks for coming all the way from Vaniville Town!"

Lorcan: "It's no problem and you are…?"

Professor Sycamore: "I'm Professor Sycamore! It's a pleasure to finally meet you! How is your Pokémon journey going so far?"

Lorcan: "It's good."

Professor Sycamore: "Have you met many different Pokémon? Fantastic! Let me have a quick look at your Pokédex and see!"

Lorcan gives Professor Sycamore his Pokédex.

Professor Sycamore: "Hmm… So you've seen 34 kinds of Pokémon in Central Kalos, then. Oh ho! The pages are getting filled in. It's starting to look good!

Lorcan: "Whoa!"

Professor Sycamore: "Well now, you DO have a certain je ne sais quoi! I have a good feeling about you!"

Lorcan: "Really?"

Professor Sycamore: "Oh yes. At first, I was thinking of choosing only one child from a town when I was deciding who to give a Pokémon to. In Vaniville Town, it was going to be the child of a Veteran Trainer I know."

Lorcan: "Wait… so that means...?"

Professor: "About then, I learned that the Rhyhorn racer Grace and her son were moving here. Here in the Kalos region, you're far away from everything you used to know…"

Lorcan: "Yeah. I had to move and there's nothing good for me."

Professor Sycamore: "That really hit me right here…"

Lorcan: "Ah yeah."

Professor Sycamore: "Then it hit me-I should give you a Pokémon and have you travel around Kalos!"

Lorcan: "Really… Okay I'll give them a try."

Shauna: "Hi, Professor! It's Shauna! "

Serena: "Sorry to have kept you waiting."

Professor Sycamore: "Fantastic! Now, let's all have a Pokémon battle! Your opponent shall be me!"

Lorcan: "A Battle?"

Shauna: "A Pokémon battle in the lab?"

Serena: "A Pokémon battle, huh? Sounds good. Let's get started."

Lorcan discovers he has a brilliant opportunity to battle against Professor Sycamore.

Professor Sycamore: "So Lorcan? Shall we start the battle?"

Lorcan: "Okay. Yes!"

Professor Sycamore: "Just so you know, I'm not that tough!"

Lorcan and Professor Sycamore begins the battle. Professor Sycamore brings out Bulbasaur, Lorcan brings out Froakie. Bulbasaur resembles a small, squatting dinosaur that walks on four legs, but bears three claws on each of its feet and has no tail. It also has large, red eyes and very sharp teeth. Its skin is a light, turquoise color with dark, green spots. It has three claws on all four of its legs.

Lorcan: "Use water pulse!"

Froakie use Water Pulse to blast Bulbasaur.

Professor Sycamore: "Use Growl!"

Bulbasaur growl as Froakie to fail its attack.

Lorcan: "Use Water Pulse again!"

Froakie use Water Pulse again and Bulbasaur fainted.

Lorcan: "Great job, Froakie!"

Professor Sycamore: "Well, let's see if your Frogadier will match with my water type!"

Professor Sycamore brings out Squirtle. Squirtle is a small, light-blue Pokémon with an appearance similar to that of a turtle. With its aerodynamic shape and grooved surface, Squirtle's shell helps it wade through the water very quickly. It also offers protection in battle. Like turtles, Squirtle has a shell that covers its body with holes that allow its limbs, tail, and head to be exposed. Unlike a turtle, Squirtle is ordinarily bipedal.

Lorcan sent Froakie back and brings out Pikachu.

Professor Sycamore: "Use Water Gun!"

Squirtle use Water Gun to blast Pikachu.

Lorcan: "Well, Pikachu, use Thunder Shock!"

Pikachu use Thunder Shock and hit Squirtle.

Professor Sycamore: "Well, use Water Gun again!"

Squirtle blast Pikachu again with Water Gun.

Lorcan: "Pikachu! Use Thunder Shock!"

Pikachu hits Squirtle with Thunder Shock and Squirtle fainted.

Lorcan: "Yes!"

Lorcan sent Pikachu back into its Poké ball and bring back Froakie. Professor Sycamore brings out Charmander. Charmander is a small, bipedal, dinosaur-like Pokémon. Most of its body is colored orange, while its underbelly is a pale light-yellow color. Charmander, like its evolved forms, has a flame that constantly burns on the end of its tail.

Lorcan: "Whoa! A Charmander!"

Professor Sycamore: "Yeah."

Lorcan Darcy: "Use Water Pulse!"

Froakie attack Charmander with Water Pulse. Charmander fainted after one attack. Lorcan glad he won the battle.

Professor Sycamore: "Ha ha! You're too much for me! You're really something, aren't you?"

Lorcan: "Froakie, I am proud of you."

Froakie smiles but then it is surrounded by a blue light.

Serena: "Froakie's evolving!"

Lorcan: "Evolving? To what?"

Froakie evolving into a Pokémon that resembles a frog. It has deep blue- and cyan-colored skin. Its eyes are yellow with cyan eyelids, its nostrils are white and slightly protuberant, and it has a flowing scarf-like collar of frothy white bubbles around its neck. Its underbelly is mainly cyan in color, while its top half is deep blue.

Lorcan: "Wha…? I don't believe it! Hi, Frogadier!"

Professor Sycamore: "I think I've figured it out!"

Shauna: "Figured what out?"

Lorcan: "What is it?"

Professor Sycamore: "Lorcan! You are an interesting Pokémon Trainer indeed! It'd be fantastic if you took another Pokémon with you! Here! Pick one!"

He brings out Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander to Lorcan to pick. He decides to pick Charmander.

Professor Sycamore: "You picked Charmander, then! I see. That's simply wonderful!"

Lorcan: "Yeah, I thought I should pick it."

Professor Sycamore: "That's good. Would you like to give it a nickname?"

Lorcan: "Yes. I'll call him, Pyro."

Professor Sycamore: "So, you've decided its name will be Pyro?"

Lorcan: "Yes."

Professor Sycamore: "Since you chose Charmander, I'll give you this Mega Stone."

Lorcan has obtained a mega stone called a Charizardite X. He put it in his bag.

Professor Sycamore: "Come now, you two. Pick your Pokémon."

Shauna: "I don't know which one to pick! It's so difficult!"

Serena: "You'll be together for a long time, so just take your time."

Professor Sycamore: "Well, I've got a feeling everyone else will show up soon."

Lorcan: "Yeah, the other two should've be here by now! Oh, it's at times like this I miss Kino. Don't ask."

Professor Sycamore: "Okay."

Just then, Tierno and Trevor arrived.

Tierno: "Hi, Professor Sycamore."

Trevor: "What's this? Everyone is already here?"

Lorcan: "That's right and we've been waiting for you!

Professor Sycamore: "See. Wonderful! Everyone's all here! So now that we're all here, I'd like to say a few words. Be the best Trainer you can be! At the same time, remember to have fun traveling with your Pokémon! Also, I want to ask for your help in solving the Kalos region's biggest Pokémon mystery: the secret and potential of Mega Evolution, a new kind of Evolution that occurs in battle! That's why I gave you that Mega Stone just now. It's an important clue!"

Trevor: "Mega Evolution? What should we do about the Pokédex?"

Professor Sycamore: "Trevor, my lad, if that's what "best Trainer" means to you, then I want you to go out there and complete that Pokédex!"

Shauna: "Mega Evolution sounds really interesting! "

Professor Sycamore: "If you're investigating Mega Evolution, why don't you check out Camphrier Town? That town has a lot of history-you might find a hint there! Now listen. If you visit many different places to complete the Pokédex, you will probably see Pokémon with many ways of living and meet people with many ways of thinking. First, accept the ways of living and thinking that sometimes conflict with your own. And think about what's really imporant-this will truly broaden your horizons."

Serena: "I feel that being different from others makes me special. Mastering Mega Evolution will definitely set me apart from other Trainers!"

Lorcan walked back down to the lobby, he sees Sina talking to a pale man, with blue eyes and pointed red hair connected to his beard. He wears a black suit, lined in red and black dress shoes. He also wears a pair of black fingerless gloves, as well as having a Mega Ring on his left middle finger.

Lysandre: "So, I will be able to meet them soon, then.

Sina: "Yes."

Lysandre: "The children chosen by the professor… I wonder what potential they have."

Sina: "And here's one of them now… That's Lorcan. Lorcan, come here a sec!"

Lorcan goes to the counter where Sina's at.

Lysandre: "Oh! You received a Pokédex from the professor then… How wonderful! That is a wonderful thing, indeed. You are one of the chosen ones. I am Lysandre. I've tried to learn as much about Pokémon as I can to help build a brighter future. Professor Sycamore has taught me so much. Oh, I see you have a Holo Caster! Knowledge is power, after all. Put it to good use. Now listen! It is vital that this world become a better place. And the people and Pokémon chosen to make the world better must work tirelessly to achieve this goal. Well, I'll be off. Please give Professor Sycamore my best. My desire…it is for a more beautiful world!"

Sina: "Still…I wonder what kind of beautiful world Lysandre desires...In this great big Kalos region, there are many different Pokémon. I hope getting a Pokédex gives you a chance to learn about them."

Lorcan: "I hope so too."

Lorcan left the lab and decides to look around the city before heading to the next route. Just then Shining Armor sees Lorcan.

Shining Armor: "Lorcan!"

Lorcan Darcy: "Shining Armor? Oh great, did your sister came here to capture and kill me again?"

Lorcan begin to walk.

Shining Armor: "Wait! You can't leave just yet!"

Lorcan: "Why?"

Shining Armor: "I have a something for you."

Shining Armor shows Lorcan the rainbow rose. The rose gives Lorcan a text on his phone saying…

Lorcan: "I am here? Shining Armor… Someday I'll get to see Emily again."

Both Lorcan and Shining Armor smile and formed an alliance that they will find and see Emily so Lorcan can able to say goodbye to her for one last time.

 **Lorcan and Shining Armor will form an alliance in the fifth part of the chapter, The fifth part will be based on by Pokémon XY anime series episode 19,** **A Conspiracy to Conquer! Lorcan will tell Shauna the truth during the fireworks about his past deeds. Thanks for reading guys and I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter and Lorcan's Regeneration will be coming in the ending of Act 3. See ya.**


	15. Montage: Lumiose to Shalour

**Okay, Long story short, Lorcan may've won the bug badge, choose Charmander as his Kento Starter after the battle against Professor Sycamore and obtained the Charizardite X. But then things are not the same in the game until Shining Armor arrived with a Magic Rainbow Rose that can able to guide Lorcan to Emily.**

 **Will Lorcan able to see Emily again? Find out in the next chapter. This chapter is a montage where Lorcan, Serena, Shauna, Tierno and Trevor venturing to Shalour City to meet the Mega Evolution guru named** **Gurkinn and no, Team Flare are not in this story because I don't think they're right for it. So enjoy this chapter.**

Sometimes later, Lorcan, Serena, Shauna, Tierno and Trevor left Lumiose City to begin travel to Shalour City. They arrived at Kalos Route 5 where a Lucario comes up to him while she is doing some special training. She notes about how Lucario has taken a liking to the player's aura, then introduces herself to him as the Shalour City Gym Leader named Korrina. She then appears in Geosenge Town, where she challenges the player to a battle with her two Lucario.

Lorcan sees a Minun and use Pikachu to battle to order to catch it, and it works. He goes to Route 6 where he sees Snorlax blocking Route 7. He must go to the Parfum Palace. The Palace was once the home of the king of Kalos, and has the fitting style for a regal man. Many statues honoring the knights and Pokémon who fought in the 300-year-old war are on display inside, including those of a Bisharp general, which once lead a legion of Pawniard into battle. The entrance hall also contains a statue of Milotic, said to be the most beautiful Pokémon in the world.

When the player first arrives at the palace with Shauna, the palace's owner can be found in the entrance hall, looking for his lost Furfrou. The Furfrou can be found inside of a hedge maze at the garden, and the player and Shauna must team up to chase it to a dead end, preventing it from running away. After catching Furfrou, the player and Shauna are invited to watch fireworks at the balcony. Once the fireworks are over, the owner's butler will hand over the Poké Flute needed to wake up the Snorlax blocking Route 7. After playing the flute, Snorlax battle him and knocked out.

He arrived at the Cyllage City for his second gym battle and battle the gym leader named Grant. Lorcan uses Charmander while Grant use Onix to battle. Charmander uses Flamethrower to attack Onix and won before Chamander evolves into Charmeleon.

Grant give Lorcan a handshake which presents him a Cliff Badge before saying goodbye.

At night, Lorcan's stopped and sitting on a log to look at the moon. He released his Pokémon to look at it with him.

Lorcan arrived to Shalour City where he sees the Tower of Mastery before run to the place to encounter Gurkinn.

 **That's all, sorry that's all I've wrote it, but I have nothing for Lorcan to say so. I think the next one will be the gym battle against Korina, twice and thanks to the XY series, it'll be based on episode 19. Will Lorcan try and defeat Madame X and her Malamar? Find out in the next chapter.**


	16. Gym Battle, Mega Lucario and Madame X

**Okay well, It's the longest one of all. This is going to show the same goals like in the anime for Serena and Shauna. The second part of this chapter is based on XY Episode 19:** **A Conspiracy to Conquer! Enjoy.**

Lorcan walked into the Tower of Mastery where he is amazed of a statue of what looks like a Lucario, but somehow different. He walked to the door at the base of the statue and walked in.

Lorcan: "Hi. Sorry I'm late."

Gurkinn: "Oh? You must be Lorcan, then.

Lorcan: "Yep."

Gurkinn: "Sycamore told me you would be coming. I'm called the Mega Evolution guru. I guess you could say I'm an acquaintance of his. Oh, but Mega Evolution guru isn't my real name, of course. Now, come here for a moment, will you?"

Lorcan: "Okay. Sorry I lost tracked with the other four, I think."

Gurkinn: "Hm? Only one of you? I thought he gave five kids a Pokédex. Isn't there anyone else with you?"

Lorcan: "Yeah."

Trevor: "Oh."

Lorcan: "There you two are!"

Tierno: "Who's that you're talking to, Locorcan?"

Gurkinn: "People call me the Mega Evolution guru!"

Tierno: "Uh, my name is Tierno and that's Lorcan over there."

Trevor: "My name is Trevor."

Gurkinn: "Please to meet you, Sycamore's pupils! But there are still only three of you, huh? What's this, now? Were the one who found that Intriguing Stone?"

Lorcan: "Uh… Yeah, that was me!"

Tierno: "Yeah, sure was."

 _In the flashback, A Few Minutes ago, Lorcan goes to the second steps of stairs._

 _Tierno: "Hey, Locorcan! How's your journey going?"_

 _Lorcan: "Good man."_

 _Tierno: "Get this! I've found some great Pokémon dancers!"_

 _Lorcan: "Really? That's cool!"_

 _Tierno: "Hey, I've found something at the beach. Come with me!"_

 _At the beach, Lorcan follows Tierno and sees a stone._

 _Lorcan: "What is this?"_

 _Tierno: "I don't know._ _Isn't this stone cool? I got it from this person called the wandering stone collector for showing off my dance moves! It might be a Mega Stone! Here, Locorcan, you can have it!"_

 _Lorcan: "Are you sure?"_

 _Tierno: "_ _I want you to have it, 'cause you're such a great Trainer and all... I still remember our battle on Route 5."_

 _Lorcan: "Thanks, man. And look, There's the Tower of Mastery."_

 _Tierno: "_ _That's the Tower of Mastery? Sooo cool! Well, I'll go call Trevs, then. Go on ahead, OK?"_

 _Lorcan: "Okay."_

 _Tierno:_ _"_ _Ummm... Who were we supposed to say hello to again?"_

 _Lorcan: "The Mega Evolution Guru!"_

 _Tierno: "_ _Oh, that's right! He did say that! Well, I guess we should look for the Mega Evolution guru, then! Where do you think he is anyway?"_

 _Lorcan: "Ah, just go get Trevor."_

 _Tierno: "You got it."_

 _Lorcan goes to the second set of stairs and walked in before the flashback ends._

Gurkinn: "Well, who found it doesn't really matter. What's important is that you were honest. If you tell lies, the truth is clouded and eventually lost... And while we're being honest, that Intriguing Stone is just an ordinary rock."

Just then two girls walked in the Tower of Mastery and their voices heard.

Gurkinn: "Hm? Sure a lot of hubbub out there. Does that mean everyone has arrive?"

Gurkinn walked out of the room, leaving Lorcan, Tierno and Trevor with Korrina.

Korrina: "Hey there! So you made it to Shalour City! Lucario is in its Poké Ball, but it's happy to see you!"

Lorcan: "Really, wow."

Korrina: "Well, we should go see what's going on, too!"

Korrina, Lorcan, Tierno and Trevor walked out too and sees Shauna and Serena arrived.

Gurkinn: "Hmm! Looks like everyone is finally here."

Shauna: "Locorcan!"

Lorcan: "Uh, hey."

Serena: "Where have you been?"

Lorcan: "Well long story…"

Trevor: "It feels like it's been sometime since our whole group has gathered in one place."

Tierno: "Yeah, I think it's been since we met up on Route 7. Mr. Mega Evolution Guru, I've been wondering this whole time. Who is that over there?"

Gurkinn: "This is my granddaughter Korrina. She's Shakour City's Gym Leader."

Lorcan: "Yeah, I've bumped into her twice, I think."

Korrina: "Yes, we did."

Gurkinn: "So, Sycamore's pupils. Now that you're all here. I suppose I should explain Mega Evolution to you. I assume you all know about Pokémon Evolution?"

Shauna: "I know! I know! Um… You have your Pokémon battle a lot, and then they grow stronger and evolve! Oh, and there are Pokémon that evolve with certain items. "

Serena: "Some Pokémon evolve through friendship, and others only evolve in certain places."

Korrina: "Exactly! And it's likely that Pokémon evolve in a lot of other ways as well! But Mega Evolution is an Evolution that transcends all other Evolution!"

Gurkinn: "Indeed! Mega Evolution is a transformation of Pokémon that were thought to be unable to evolve any further! It's a whole new level of power!"

Trevor: "So in an Evolutionary line like Charmander, Charmeleon, and Charizard… Does that mean Charizard would be able to evolve even further?"

Korrina: "Yep! Exactly right! But not all Pokemon have a Mega Evolution."

Gurkinn: "There's a reason why I used the word "transformation" a moment ago.Mega Evolution differs from Evolution because it ends after a certain amount of time. In other words, it's a temporary Evolution."

Shauna: "What?! It evolves, but then it goes back to what it was before?"

Korrina: "Yes... Mega Evolution is a special kind of Evolution. That said, we still know very little about it. What we know now is that it requires special items. And the most important element is the trust between Pokémon and Trainer."

Serena: "Trust… In other words, the bond between Trainer and Pokémon!"

Gurkinn: "To make Mega Evolution work, you need two items: a Mega Stone for the Pokémon and the Mega Ring, which has a mysterious stone set in it, for the Trainer. Since Professor Sycamore entrusted each one of you with a Pokédex, I would like to give these items to all of you... I'd like to share them with you, but..."

Shauna: "But? But what? Just come out and say it already!"

Gurkinn: "Sorry, but presently, I have only one Mega Ring... It's a very precious item. That's why my research isn't getting anywhere... So, I want all of you to decide among yourselves which one of you will be the one who challenges the Mega Evolution successor."

Tierno: "I'll pass. Pokémon battling isn't really my scene. So, Mega Evolution would be way out of my league."

Shauna: "Me, too! It really would be a cool memory, and it does look interesting, but…"

Trevor: "I want to complete the Pokédex first. If you try to do too much at once, you won't accomplish anything."

Shauna: "So that leaves Locorcan and Serena, then."

Lorcan + Serena: "What?!

Tierno: "Trainers don't get much better than you two."

Serena: "Lorcan, let's battle for it. Whatever the reason, a battle gives us an opportunity to compete and see who Vaniville Town's best Trainer really is!"

Lorcan decides to battle Serena.

Serena: "Are you ready?"

Lorcan: "Yes. You are on!"

Serena: "I will master Mega Evolution and set myself apart from other Trainers.I'll also do it for my Pokémon, we've come so far together, and they never stopped believing in me, their Trainer."

Lorcan: "Bring it on."

Serena sent out Meowstic and Lorcan sent out Charmeleon.

Serena: "Charmander evolved? That's good."

Lorcan: "Here I go. Charmeleon, use Flame Burst!"

Charmeleon hits Meowstic with Flame Burst

Serena: "Meowstic, use Fake Out!"

Meowstic slapped Charmander with Fake Out.

Lorcan: "Quick Charmeleon, use Fire Fangs!"

Charmeleon uses Fire Fangs to bite Meowstic. The user bites with flame-cloaked fangs. This may also make the target flinch or leave it with a burn.

Serena: "Use Disarming Voice!"

Meowstic use Disarming Voice to hit Charmeleon but it's not very effective.

Lorcan: "Okay… here I go. Use Dragon Rage!"

The attack hits the target with a shock wave of pure rage. Charmeleon use it to hit Meowstic. Meowstic fainted. Lorcan sent Charmeleon back and brings out Frogadier while Serena brings out Absol.

Lorcan: "An Absol? Absol the Disaster Pokémon? Wicked! Now Frogadier, use Water Pulse!"

Frogadier uses Water Pulse to blast Absol and it worked.

Serena: "Use Quick Attack!"

Absol use Quick Attack to hit Frogadier. Lorcan made an idea.

Lorcan: "Use Water Pulse again!"

Frogadier uses Water Pulse to blast Absol again. Absol fainted. Lorcan sent Frogadier back and bring back Charmeleon right before Serena bring out Quilladin, Lorcan was shocked that Serena's Chespin evolved.

Lorcan: "Charmeleon, use flame burst!"

The flame burst hits Quilladin, it's super effective.

Serena: "Quilladin, use Needle Arms!"

Quilladin use Needle Arms to hit Charmeleon. The attacks by wildly swinging its thorny arms. This may also make the target flinch.

Lorcan: "Charmeleon, use Flame Burst!"

Charmeleon use Flame Burst to hit Quilladin. Quilladin fainted so Lorcan wins the battle.

Lorcan: "Haha! Yes I won!"

Serena: "it was so strong! I could feel how powerful the bond between you and your partner is. Losing is frustrating, but... You will definitely be able to Mega Evolve your Pokémon! I'm sure of it!"

Lorcan: "Thanks Serena."

Korrina: "There may be winners and losers in a Pokémon battle. But I really thought you two and your Pokémon were all winners! Mega Evolution is nothing more than just one way to make Pokémon stronger. There are many Trainers who bring out the strength of their Pokémon without Mega Evolution."

Gurkinn: "Well then, Lorcan! First, you should challenge Korrina, the Gym Leader."

Korrina: "Pokémon need a Mega Stone! And Pokémon Trainers need the Mega Ring!Well, my mysterious Trainer, my Lucario may have taken a shine to you, but now I must test you to see if you're ready to challenge the Mega Evolution successor! I'll be waiting for you at the Gym! Oh, the rest of your friends should come challenge me at the Gym, too!"

Korrina left the Tower to go to her gym.

Serena: "I'll bet the professor will be happy if you master Mega Evolution. That's one way you can show mastery as a Trainer."

Lorcan: "Don't worry, I'll win the gym battle."

Serena left the tower.

Shauna: "Well, that's what the professor wanted us to do, after all! He said we should aim to be the best Trainers we can be and enjoy our journey!"

Trevor: "Tierno. Shall we work to be the best Trainers we can be, too?"

Tierno: "All right then! Let's aim for the top! Hope to see you again soon, Locorcan! See ya, Shaunee!"

Tierno and Trevor left the tower, leaving Lorcan, Shauna and Gurkinn hanging.

Gurkinn: "You don't really need to go to all the trouble of comparing-every living creature is unique. But still, having someone to compete against and aim for greater heights with is a very fine thing."

Shauna: "Locorcan, I think that you and Serena are going to compete against each other and get really strong! I'm so glad we're all traveling together! "

Lorcan left the tower to go to the Shalour City Gym. When he went inside, he sees the gym contains elevated platforms and traffic cones. Defeating the Trainers skating around the Gym floor will raise sections of the rail leading to the Gym Leader.

Lorcan: "Now this is the gym I like. Skating rail around the Gym floor? Amazing! I love it."

Korrina: "Thank you. Do you want to know what time is it?"

Lorcan: "Tell me."

Korrina: "Time for Lady Korrina's big appearance!"

Lorcan: "Really?"

Korrina: "Haha, I'm just messing around with you! I know, you're rollin' in the aisles, right? I already know you're a strong Trainer, so let's get this show on the road!"

Korrina and Lorcan's gym battle has begun, Korrina sent out Mienfoo while Lorcan sent out Charmeleon.

Korrina: "Meinfoo! Use Fake Out!"

Mienfoo uses Fake Out to hits Charmeleon.

Lorcan: "Charmeleon, use Flamethrower!"

Charmeleon's Flamethrower blast and burned Mienfoo. Mienfoo fainted.

Lorcan: "Alright. Good job, Charmeleon."

Charmeleon sent back right before Korrina brings out Hawlucha. Lorcan sent out Frogadier.

Korrina: "Hawlucha, use Flying Press!"

Hawlucha flies above Frogadier. It then becomes outlined in white energy and dives into it.

Lorcan: "Use Water Pulse!"

Frogadier blast Hawlucha with Water Pulse and work.

Korrina: "Uh, You've made a good attack Lorcan. You have to tell me, how did you learn to use your moves?"

Lorcan: "Oh, it's a long story I'll tell you after this battle if I beat you."

Korrina: "Okay, C'mon! Hawlucha use Hone Claws."

Hawlucha's Horn Claws can also be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, causing Baton Pass and Stored Power to give Korrina an extra three appeal points if they are used in the next turn.

Lorcan: "Frogadier use Hydro Pump!"

Frogadier uses Hydro Pump. It can inflicts damage and has no secondary effect. Hawlucha fainted.

Lorcan: "Alright! I'm winning!"

Korrina sent out Macoke. It's a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon covered in gray skin. It has a vaguely reptilian face with a short snout, narrow red eyes, and four pointed teeth visible inside its mouth. Two of these teeth are in the upper jaw, while two are in the lower jaw. On top of its head are three, light brown ridges. Its arms are muscular with dark red, vertical stripes on them. It possesses large pectoral muscles that protrude slightly over its belt. The lower part of its body has black markings that resemble briefs. It is always seen wearing a black and golden power-save belt resembling a Championship belt that regulates Machoke's strength.

Lorcan: "Oh… Crap."

Korrina: "Machoke use Rock Tomb!"

Rock Tomb deals damage and lowers the opponent's Speed by one stage. Boulders are hurled at the target. This also lowers the target's Speed stat by preventing its movement.

Lorcan: "Frogadier, use Water Pulse!"

Frogadier use Water Pulse to blast Machoke. Lorcan make an idea and sent Frogadier back and bring out Charmeleon.

Korrina: "Machoke use Leer.

Machoke gives Charmeleon an intimidating leer.

Lorcan: "Charmeleon use Flame Burst!"

Charmeleon's Flame Burst deals damage to the target, then inflicts damage Machoke. Machoke fainted and Lorcan won the gym battle. Korrina cries in fun.

Korrina: "How could it be?!"

Lorcan: "Alright, I won!"

Korrina: "Oh! I have been defeated! Alack, alay! Lady Korrina gave a terrible display! This is it. I must give up my title and admit that your strength far exceeds- Just teasing! But here's your Badge. Boy, you'll be rolling in 'em soon!"

Lorcan: "Sweet! I got my gym badge!"

Korrina: "How many badges does this make, Lorcan?"

Lorcan: "It's my third one! Only five more to go and I'll entering the Kalos League."

Korrina: "Yes. Now tell me, how did you learn?"

Lorcan: "Well, keep this a secret, I'm from the world without Pokémon. My parents are separated, and I play this when I was a kid."

Korrina: "What does your parents from another world do?"

Lorcan: "My mom's a medical doctor and my Dad's a mafia boss. I'm nothing like him. He's a biggest jerk I ever had as a father. If I see him in this world, I'll battle him in revenge."

Korrina: "Wow. Look... I do have to apologize. You'll have to make it up to the top of the Tower of Mastery if you want the Mega Ring."

Lorcan: "Oh that's not that bad, Korrina. I can made it."

Korrina: "I'm sorry for sending you this way and that. I swear, I'm not giving you the runaround!"

Lorcan: "It's okay, What you did is forgivable."

Korrina: "You've done great rolling with the punches. So great that I'd like to ask you a favor... Battle me again, won't you? But this time, it won't be just another Gym Battle... I want a battle between equals! As two Trainers who can use Mega Evolution! I'll be waiting for you with Lucario at the top of the Tower of Mastery!"

Lorcan: "Okay."

Korrina left the gym to return to the tower. Lorcan decides to follow her back there. He goes back to the Tower of Masterly. Gurkinn only appears.

Lorcan: "Hello, I'm back, and I beat Korrina in the Gym Battle and now, where is she?"

Gurkinn: "Oh! Korrina, I mean the Mega Evolution successor, is waiting for you at the top of the tower!"

Lorcan: "Okay."

Lorcan race to the top of the tower. He goes at the top and sees Korrina looking at the view with her two Lucario.

Lorcan: "Korrina?"

Korrina: "I really love this place! When I'm here with my Pokémon, looking at the wide-open sky above, all my worries disappear, and I feel like I can do anything!" Thanks for coming all the way up here. It was decided that this must be the place where the Mega Ring is handed over. Something about making sure we never forget to set our sights as high as the sky. And here it is-your very own Mega Ring! It's in the shape of a bracelet, so it's super easy to wear!"

Korrina gives Lorcan a Mega Ring. He put it on his left wrist.

Lorcan: "Wow, thanks!"

Korrina: "Give your Pokémon the right Mega Stone, and try battling with it! Your Pokémon will surely answer the call of the Mega Ring!"

A Lucario smiles at Lorcan.

Lorcan: "Huh?"

Korrina: "Hmm? Lucario, what's wrong?"

Lucario growls and walked to Lorcan.

Lorcan: "Ah, what are you doing buddy?"

Korrina: "Lucario, are you sure? You want to battle alongside that Trainer?"

Lucario growls again. Lorcan shocked in smile.

Lorcan: "Oh my god."

Korrina: "I don't know what to say... I'm a bit shocked that some traveling Trainer seems to have a stronger bond with you than I do... Haha! Well, he/she must be something special! So, whaddya say, Lorcan? Will you and Lucario battle against me and my Lucario? A Lucario-on-Lucario battle! It will be nothing short of riveting. They both have Lucarionite in hand! How about we get this show on the road?"

Lorcan: "Heck yeah!"

Korrina: "I can feel Lucario's passion. Perhaps it's just that it doesn't want to lose to the other Lucario, but it may be that it's just on the same wavelength as you..."

Korrina closes her eyes for a few seconds before opening them.

Korrina: "Ready, Lucario? Let's give it all we've got!"

They both begin their Mega Evolution battle, and both sent out their Lucario. Lucario's Lucarionite is reacting to Lorcan's Mega Ring and Lucario Mega Evolved. its body gains rigid, black streaks on its arms, legs and face, which are brought about by the energy generated by Mega Evolution intermingling with its Aura, the latter of which is significantly heightened and strongly courses through its body. The buff-colored fur on its torso becomes shaggier and envelopes its tail, its thighs become slimmer, and its Aura-sensing appendages grow considerably longer. Lucario also gains additional spikes on its torso and forepaws, while its hind paws gain spikes as well. Lastly, each of its paws are colored crimson, while the tips of its Aura-sensing appendages are also tipped in crimson.

Lorcan: "Whoa, I… I did it."

Korrina: "Well let's see if yours can take on mine."

Another Lucario's Lucarionite is reacting to Korrina's Mega Glove. Her Lucario mega evolve to her Mega Lucario.

Lorcan: "Okay then. Mega Lucario, use Power-Up Punch!"

Lorcan's Mega Lucario use Power-Up Punch striking Korrina's Mega Lucario.

Korrina: "Alright, Mega Lucario, use Power-Up Punch!"

Korrina's Mega Lucario used Power-Up Punch to hit Lorcan's Mega Lucario. Lorcan can make a comeback.

Lorcan: "Okay, Use Power-Up Punch again!"

Mega Lucario uses Power Up Punch to hit Korrina's Mega Lucario. Mega Lucario fainted and Lorcan won.

Korrina: "What an incredible bond you have! What amazing power!"

Lorcan: "Alright, Lucario. We did it! We've learned Mega Evolution!"

Korrina: "What an explosive battle! I could tell that both Mega Lucario didn't hold anything back! With strong bonds like that, you shouldn't have any trouble triggering your Pokémon's Mega Evolution!"

Lorcan: "Yeah."

Lucario growls in agrees.

Korrina: "I think it would be best if you took that Lucario along with you on your journey. It's quite apparent that you two make a truly incredible team!"

Lorcan likes the idea and bring out a Poké Ball.

Lorcan: "Hmmm. Lucario, do you want to come with me?"

Lucario shocked and smiles, he growls in agreeing. Lorcan catch him.

Korrina: "As long as Pokémon and Trainers have the kindness to care for each other and give each other courage, the world will be full of smiles!"

Lorcan: "It really is."

Lorcan and Korrina look at the view of Shalour City together as friends.

Sometimes later, Lorcan, Serena, Tierno, Shauna and Trevor are camping out at the river at night. They sent out their Pokémon for some air.

Shauna: "I can't believe Korrina gave you Lucario!"

Lorcan: "Yeah, It's my first Mega Evolved Pokémon. It likes me. Tell me guys. Why are you guys doing on this journey, I know sycamore wants use to complete the Pokédex but your goals?"

Shauna: "Well, My goal with Serena is to become Kalos Queen."

Lorcan: "Kalos Queen? What's that?"

Serena: "It's the highest-ranking title and status for Pokémon Performers in the Kalos region."

Shauna: "Yeah. To claim the title, one must earn three Princess Keys in order to qualify for the Master Class Showcase Tournament, and the winner of that Tournament and Title Match will be named Kalos Queen."

Lorcan: "Wow. And you, Tierno?"

Tierno: "My dream is to forming a dance unit with his Pokémon."

Lorcan: "A Dance Unit? Cool"

Tierno: "Are you a good dancer, Lorcan?"

Lorcan: "No, I'm really not that good. What about you, Trevor?"

Trevor: "Well, I'm a determined photographer. I want to take pictures of all the Pokémon in existence."

Lorcan: "Wow. It's amazing guys."

Serena: "You know, I don't actually know anything about you, Lorcan."

Lorcan: "Okay, I'm from the world where Pokémon doesn't exist. Yes, it is terrible. I'm the second eldest of the six kids who has special powers. My brother Cillian, he is very smart and the leader, My younger triplet sister, she's a lesbian, and the other three are my half-siblings, Ellie's a Clown, Nathan aka Nightmare's a goth and a girl named Kino… she's a bisexual."

Shauna: "And you?"

Lorcan: "Just a boy who was forced to wear purple. My mom's a medical doctor and… my dad is a crime lord. He given me powers, Telekinesis, Flight, Time Manipulation and…"

Serena: "and… come on, Tell us."

Lorcan: "Immortality."

Trevor: "Live forever, Never die?"

Lorcan: "Yes. My Dad always wanted me a criminal like him but I don't want to be one."

Tierno: "Did he accuse you of something?"

Lorcan: "Yes. Murder. Everyone framed me because they think I killed someone. The first person I met was this girl named Emily. I think I got a photo."

Lorcan shows them the photo of him being kissed in the cheek by Emily.

Shauna: "Wow. She's kinda cute. But who was that guy you were talking to back in Lumiose City?"

Lorcan: "You mean that white skin boy with blue hair?"

Serena: "Yes. We were there watching him giving you something. Who was he?"

Lorcan: "Oh that's one of the people from another world, Shining Armor."

Shauna: "Tell us, who's he?"

Lorcan: "Shining Armor is from another world that Pokémon doesn't exist called Equestria. A nice guy and one of my first friends."

Tierno: "Are we one of them?"

Lorcan: "Yeah. He gave me something on our first day we started out on our journey."

Trevor: "What did he gave you?"

Lorcan: "Well He gave me, this."

Lorcan shows them the magic rainbow rose. They are shocked.

Serena: "You got the Rainbow Rose?!"

Lorcan: "Yeah."

Trevor: "That means you're "her" true love."

Lorcan: "And by her, you mean Emily?"

Shauna: "Princess Emily is very pretty and beautiful girl."

Lorcan: "Wait, you guys know her?"

Serena: "Yes. We watch her battle with her Pokémon against Viola before you arrived."

Lorcan: "How long was that?"

Shauna: "Two Months."

Lorcan: "Two?! I've been traveling with you guys for a while and you haven't told me?"

Serena: "We didn't know why you're upset. We just being friends with Emily."

Lorcan: "She was funny, I was abused, but I thought we had a salutary influence on each other. Because of you, I now say things like salutary influence. The point is, I thought we were friends."

Lorcan sent his Pokémon back and continue his journey, alone. He tries to get over his memory of his father's abusive behaviour until he sees a Pokémon. It's an amphibious Pokémon that resembles an upside-down squid. It has sinister-looking yellow eyes with light purple eyelids that have a squinted appearance. It has a magenta beak for a mouth. It's called Malamar and the mysterious figures: a hooded woman known only as _Madame X._

Madame X: "You must be Lorcan Darcy. I believe you have something that belongs to me."

Lorcan: "Wha…? I don't know… what are you?"

Madame X: "They call me Madame X."

Lorcan: "Madame…X?"

Madame X: "That's right. Noivern."

Lorcan sees a Noivern, it's a large, draconian bat-like Pokémon. Noivern stands upright on its two clawed feet when it isn't flying. Its body is mainly purple and black in color. It has large, black and purple wings, which bear three red, claw-like digits at their tips each. The thin flaps of skin connecting Noivern's wings to its body are green in color. It has a fluffy white collar of fur encircling the lower portion of its neck. Its underbelly is purple while its back and extremities are black, with red claws. Noivern has piercing yellow eyes and v-shaped eyebrow-like features. Its maw has two pointed black features just below its nostrils. Its ears, which resemble loudspeakers, are very large and rounded with green insides.

Madame X: "Get him."

Lorcan's fleeing from Noivern's attack. He hides from Madame X in the abandoned shed when it's starting to rain. He's hallucinating his own brother.

Cillian: "How're you doing, Lorcan? Don't you think it's time to end it?"

Lorcan: "I can't do this, I'm running in action!"

Cillian: "When you had your powers, but now Twilight absorbs them all. There's no hope for you to get him."

Lorcan: "Cillian, what are we going to do? Do you know what am I going to do when dad finds out and realizes I'm dead? He's going to flip that I was Twilight's victim!"

Cillian: "Maybe he's right. You haven't faced anything so powerful. How much longer can you keep this up?"

Lorcan: "I don't know. I'm in fear of that Madame X, I don't know what do to, Cillian. I just want to come back home."

Cillian: "How? There's no way home, there's nothing to fight for."

Lorcan sees a Temple Ruins.

Lorcan: "There's the ruins of the temple!"

Cillian: "You'll never make it, they'll get you!"

Lorcan: "I'll try my best. Wish me luck!"

Cillian: "Good luck."

Lorcan makes a run through the rain feeling his intense focus kick in. Looking behind, he finally identifies his attacker: Madame X. Lorcan arrives at the ruined temple complex before them and hides while she looks for him.

Madame X: "Beedrill, Noivern, Scolipede, Exploud and Pangoro. Spread out and find him."

Lorcan sees a way out of the ruins until he sees the river below. Madame X with Malamar and Noivern caught him.

Madame X: "There is nowhere else for you to go."

Lorcan: "What do you want?"

Madame X: "You. You and your Pokémon. Noivern, use Boomburst!"

Noivern's boomburt attacks everything around it with the destructive power of a terrible, explosive sound. It causes Lorcan to jump into the river to get away from Madame X and is taken downstream by the current until he passed out. He remains far from his friends.

 **That's the end of this chapter. I know it's the longest chapter. This will be the beginning of Lorcan's search for Emily. Madame X will be the main antagonist of Act 3. What will happen to Serena, Shauna, Tierno and Trevor? Find out in the next chapter. See ya.**


	17. Fourth Gym Battle, Diancie and The Rose

**Okay, Chapter 17 will be more adventurous, Long story short, Lorcan may've got separated from his friends after being chased by Madame X, he was drowned in Route 12 in the forest and he ends up in Coumarine City. He will be preparing for the next gym battle.**

Lorcan wakes up in the Pokémon Centre, he was in a sleep for overnight after being saved. He sees a nurse, she wears a pink and white dress with a white collar, and the same pantyhose and shoes.

Lorcan: "Hey. Where am i?"

Nurse Joy: "You're in the Pokémon Centre, here in Coumarine City."

Lorcan: "Coumarine City? I was route 12 last night… Wait where're my Pokémon?

Nurse Joy: "They are healed."

Lorcan get dressed and walked down to the lobby and sees his Pokémon ready.

Nurse Joy: "Okay. Your Pokémon are ready."

Lorcan: "Thanks."

Lorcan left the Pokémon Centre and sees that he really is in Coumarine City. He continues walking and almost pass a girl.

Kino: "Oi, watch it!"

Lorcan: "Sorry girl."

Kino: "Lorcan! Is that you?"

Lorcan: "I don't believe it! My little half-sister, what are you doing here?"

Kino: "I was sent here in this city to tell you something."

Lorcan: "Okay, what is it?"

 _Ever since The Darcy Kids are captured, Cillian decide to surrender to the school. Princess Celestia offered the four Darcy Kids a special deal. Find and join Lorcan on his journey in return they will get to go home._

 _Lilly: "Wow, a full pardon and return us home?"_

 _Princess Celestia: "That's right. One of you four will have to go to Coumarine City to join Lorcan on his adventure. Your own brother need your help into train to take on this Madame X."_

 _Kino decides to do it after her past with her mother, they have an abused relationship and hated each other._

 _Kino: "I'll go. My mom involves in this trap and now I'm doing this to make her pay!"_

 _Applejack: "Come again?"_

 _Kino: "She's one of these special people who killed Lorcan. I loved him, but I don't love my mom. She killed Lorcan… and now she's gonna pay."_

 _Princess Celestia:_ _"You mean to tell us, that your mother has a huge hatred to Lorcan, since you were born?"_

 _Kino: "Yeah, But I'm only ten, the six of us has a same birthday but in different years! You have to let me do this, please."_

 _Princess Celestia: "I'm sorry Kino but, I'm afraid you are not worthy."_

 _Kino: "What?!"_

 _Princess Celestia: "You are not worthy to travel there."_

 _Kino was shocked that she's been rejected to travel. The guards take her to her room until Kino uses her powers to froze them to jump into the portal._

 _The Darcy Kids + Mane 5: "Kino! No!"_

 _Lilly, Ellie and Nightmare ends up sucked into the portal into the different places in Kalos region. Kino arrived in Coumarine City to find Lorcan._

Kino finish tells him a story.

Kino: "And that's why I've been sent here by myself."

Lorcan: "Oh Okay. Your mom's involved of my death and now we're gonna get even. First I'm gonna get to the Coumarine City Gym if I can find it."

Kino: "The gym? I know where it is. Follow me."

Kino points at the gym which is at a top of a giant tree for a shocked Lorcan.

Lorcan: "A Giant Tree? My fourth gym battle is in a giant tree?! It doesn't make any sense! It's just a tree!"

Kino: "Yes."

Lorcan: "Fine, I'll climb the tree."

Lorcan and Kino start climbing the tree to get to the top. Lorcan felt tired of climbing but he almost there. After arriving to the battlefield.

Lorcan: "Wow."

Kino: "Wow, it is so beautiful."

They see an old, pale man, with grey beard. Ramos wears a green cap, an orange scarf, a green button shirt, a pair of gardener gloves, some grey pants and green boots.

Ramos: "Ho! So yeh've made it clear up here!"

Lorcan: "Yeah, I was wondering if you can tell us where is the gym leader?"

Ramos: "Well, I'm the Gym Leader. Ramos's the name. So what'd yeh think, whippersnapper?"

Lorcan: "What?"

Ramos: "Did yeh enjoy the garden playground I made with all these sturdy plants o' mine?"

Lorcan: "Yes, of course. It's good."

Ramos: "Their strength is a sign o' my strength as a gardener and a Gym Leader! Yeh sure yer up to facing all that?"

Lorcan: "Bring it on!"

Kino: "Go ahead, Lorcan. I'm counting on you to win your fourth!"

Lorcan's gym battle against Ramos is about to begin. They both sent out Charmeleon and Jumpluff.

Lorcan: "Charmeleon, use Inferno!

Charmeleon attacks by engulfing Jumpluff in an intense fire. This leaves it with a burn.

Lorcan: "Alright!"

Ramos: "Well, You have an brilliant Pokémon. But try this, Use Grass Knot."

Jumpluff's Grass Knot snares Charmeleon with grass and trips it. The heavier it, the greater the move's power.

Lorcan: "Use Flamethrower."

Charmeleon uses Flamethrower and Jumpluff is scorched with an intense blast of fire. This may also leave the target with a burn. Jumpluff fainted.

Lorcan: "Alright!

Charmeleon glows into a blue light. Lorcan and Kino are amazed.

Kino: "What's going on?"

Lorcan: "If Charmander evolved into a Charmeleon, I wonder what Charmeleon evolves into."

Charmeleon evolving into a draconic, bipedal Pokémon. It is primarily orange with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of its tail, which burns with a sizable flame. It has a long neck, small blue eyes, raised nostrils, and two horn-like structures protruding from the back of its rectangular head. There are two fangs visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is closed. Two large wings with blue-green undersides sprout from its back, and a horn-like appendage juts out from the third joint of each wing. It's arms are short and skinny compared to its robust belly, and each limb has three white claws. It has stocky legs and cream-colored soles under its feet.

Kino: "Oh my god, it evolved into a Charizard!"

Lorcan: "Whoa! I have a Charizard!"

Ramos: "Well, let's do this, young whippersnapper."

Ramos sent out Weepinbell.

Ramos: "Use Acid!"

Weepinbell use acid.

Lorcan: "Dodge it, quick!"

Charizard dodge Weepinbell's Acid attack.

Ramos: "Use Grass Knot!"

Weepinbell's Grass Knot snares Charizard.

Lorcan: "Charizard use Fire Fang!"

Charizard uses Fire Fang. Its bits with flame-cloaked fangs at Weepinbell.

Ramos: "Well, You've came all the way here from Vaniville Town to battle."

Lorcan: "That's right."

Ramos: "Weepinbell, use Poison Powder!"

Weepinbell uses Poison Powder. It scatters a cloud of poisonous dust on the target.

Lorcan: "Charizard, let's end this. Use Flamethrower!"

Charizard uses Flamethrower to scorch Weepinbell. Weepinbell fainted. Lorcan bring Charizard back and sent out Frogadier right before Ramos sent out Gogoat.

Ramos: "Impressive?"

Lorcan: "Yeah. Here I go. Use Hydro Pump!"

Frogadier use Hydro Pump. Gogoat is blasted by a huge volume of water launched under great pressure. Gogoat fainted already. Lorcan won the gym battle.

Ramos: "Well,Yeh believe in yer Pokémon... And they believe in yeh, too... Mighty oaks from acorns grow. Go on, then. Yeh've earned it. Here's yer own Plant Badge, sprout."

Lorcan takes the Plant Badge.

Ramos: "So tell me, how many badges does that take?"

Lorcan: "It's my fourth one. Only four more to go and I'll head off to the Kalos League."

Ramos: "Well, I'm sure yeh did do great."

Back in the Pokémon Centre, Lorcan gets his Pokémon healed.

Nurse Joy: "A Gym Battle?"

Lorcan: "Yeah. I can't wait for the Kalos League after I get four more badges."

Nurse Joy: "Well you can able to go. Oh and there's a call for you."

Lorcan gets a call from his mom, Grace.

Lorcan: "Hi mom."

Grace: "Hi son. How's your journey?"

Lorcan: "Good, I'm kinda got separated from Serena last night and I'm already here in Coumarine City."

Grace: "Oh, really?"

Lorcan: "Yeah. But I think the next gym can wait, I think I can travel into the mountains or something. It's just for a day of two."

Grace: "Yeah, take a break of gym battling. You battle and won all four and now you can take a break. How about you come home?"

Lorcan: "I will, Mom. Bye."

Just then, Shauna walked in to get her Pokémon healed.

Lorcan: "Oh…"

Shauna: "Hey."

Lorcan: "Hey. Listen Sorry I disappeared last night, I was being attack."

Shauna: "Really? How?"

Lorcan: "Madame X and her Malamar."

Shauna: "Madame X? And you didn't fight?"

Lorcan: "No. I was scared. I was afraid and run."

Shauna: "It's okay. And you are?"

Kino: "Oh, I'm Kino Darcy, I'm Lorcan's half-sister."

Shauna: "Oh my god. Your brother told me about you."

Kino: "Really?"

Shauna: "Yeah. Is it true you're a bisexual?"

Kino: "Yeah, I am. I came here into this world to join Lorcan on his journey."

Lorcan: "Well, you can have some of my Pokémon."

Lorcan sent out Pikachu and Minun to introduce her.

Kino: "Oh my god it's a Pikachu! Hi Pikachu, my name is Kino Darcy, you and I are gonna get along just fine!"

Pikachu is happy and electrocutes Kino, who's hugging him which makes Lorcan laugh.

Lorcan: "I'm just kidding with you; can you imagine I give you Pikachu as a starter?"

Shauna: "You know, We can give you some of our Poké Ball."

Lorcan: "Good idea."

Kino: "Okay. So I can take Minun?"

Lorcan: "Sure."

Kino: "Shauna, wait til you see Lorcan's Charmeleon."

Shauna: "What about it"

In the forest, Lorcan and Shauna are talking. Kino is trying to catch a Pokémon.

Shauna: "What? You died in one of those two worlds and you got mysteriously transported here?"

Lorcan: "Yeah. My goal is to find my way back home, just before the Kalos League."

Kino sees a Plusle, it looks just like Minun. Kino decide to catch it.

Shauna: "So, you can if there is a way home."

Lorcan: "I'm just missing my family."

Kino smiles that she caught Plusle.

Kino: "I caught it!"

Lorcan: "Yeah, good job, Kino! Listen, Shauna. I'm sorry about last night."

Shauna: "No, I'm sorry for our argument. I shouldn't know you know Emily?"

Kino: "Emily's here in this world?!"

Shauna: "Yeah. She's been very friendly."

Kino: "Oh. You know Lorcan was Emily's girlfriend."

Shauna: "Girlfriend?"

Kino: "Yeah."

Lorcan: "Wait what about Nightmare?"

Kino: "He's stole your stuff."

Lorcan: "That little brat."

Shauna: "Why's he called Nightmare?"

Lorcan: "He gives everyone bad dreams. He's a gothic one. Wear both green and black."

Just then, it's about to rain and they run to find shelter until Lorcan sees a new Pokémon. It's a gray, sylph-like Pokémon with a white chest and arms that resembles a dress. It has a headdress which consists of pink crystals, four short ones cresting along top pointing upward and two long ones on either side of its head pointing downward, with a diamond-cut centerpiece framed by its slim gray ears. A smaller pink crystal is also embedded in the back of its head, and a gold nugget is embedded in its forehead. Its eyes are red with pink irises. A gold crescent circles its neck, with the ends joined by a rhomboid gem. Its lower body resembles a large oblong chunk of stone, with a large pink crystal protruding from it. It's sitting in the rain.

Lorcan: "What kind of Pokémon is that?"

Shauna: "I don't know but… Look at what's on its neck."

They see a mega stone around its neck. Lorcan decide to take it.

Lorcan: "Come on. It's okay."

They carried the Pokémon to the cave where they see Shining Armor.

Lorcan: "Shining Armor?"

Shining Armor: "Hello Lorcan. Good to see you again."

Lorcan: "Listen, what do you know about helping this Pokémon?"

Shining Armor: "Oh my god! Lorcan, do you ever know what Pokémon is that?!"

Lorcan: "No. What this Pokémon called?"

Shining Armor: "It's called Diancie, it's a rock fairy type!"

Lorcan: "Really? Oh man that's cool!"

Shining Armor: "Yeah. It seen that it wants to be yours."

Lorcan: "Really?"

Diancie: "Indeed."

Lorcan: "What the?! You talk?!"

Shining Armor: "Oh telepathy! Lorcan, that's why she can talk!"

Diancie: "Lorcan. Is that your name?"

Lorcan: "Yeah. This is my younger half-sister, Kino."

Diancie: "Kino."

Shauna: "I'm Shauna."

Diancie: "Shauna."

Shining Armor: "And I'm Shining Armor."

Diancie: "Shining Armor."

Shining Armor: "Tell us why are you out in the forest?"

Diancie: "Well, I was hunted by an mysterious girl."

Lorcan: "Madame X?!"

Diancie: "Well, not exactly, this girl is different. It's an allicorn. The skin is dark purple her mane and tail are her purple, black and white. Her eyes are pinkish purple. Her crown is Dark Red with that element called the Element of Magic."

Lorcan was shocked that what's Diancie's on about.

Lorcan: "What's her true appearance?"

Diancie: "Well, her mane is Dark sapphire blue with moderate purple and brilliant raspberry streaks. The coat is Pale, light grayish mulberry."

Lorcan: "And is her magic aura Light brilliant raspberry?"

Diancie: "Yes."

Lorcan: "That girl's sounds like Twilight Sparkle."

Shining Armor: "What?"

Diancie: "This Twilight Sparkle, was she your friend?"

Lorcan: "No, she's my killer. She killed me before I can't believe I got this rose."

Lorcan shows Shining Armor the Magic Rose that he kept.

Shining Armor: "You kept it!"

Lorcan: "Yeah, what's the point of all this?"

Diancie: "You got the Magic Rainbow Rose?"

Lorcan: "I wish I haven't got this in the first place!"

Diancie: "Wait are you Emily's friend?"

Lorcan: "She told you all about me?"

Diancie: "Yes. You've been very kind to Princess Emily."

Lorcan: "Emily… wait… She's a princess?!"

Diancie: "Yes. We can go there. She's still alive, sleeping and waiting for you to come see her."

Shining Armor: "The Legend says that the Rose will guide us to the Kingdom of Pokémon. The castle is in the Rainbow and we can take there by Sunday."

Lorcan: "Yeah."

Diancie: "I appreciate your generous offer, Shining Armor. I'm going to accept it."

Lorcan: "Hey, Diancie, you want to come with us? I don't care about Twilight. I'd like us to become good friends because you're Emily friend."

Diancie shocked that Lorcan asked her to be his Pokémon.

Shining Armor: "Lorcan… You can't be serious to catch her. I heard she's a legendary Pokémon."

Diancie sees his mega ring and look at her mega stone around her neck. She smiles.

Diancie: "Yes. I will."

Lorcan use his Poké Ball to capture Diancie. She accepted to join Lorcan's team.

Shauna: "Alright. You caught Diancie."

In the morning, the rain stopped, and the four heroes looked at the rainbow. Lorcan uses the Rose to guide it.

Lorcan: "It's over at that mountain."

Shining Armor: "He's right. There are quite many steep mountains over there. That's why the Castle's over there. We call it the Mountain of the Pokémon Kingdom, Emily's there."

Lorcan: "That's why I'm going over there to see her."

Shining Armor: "I can offer you my guidance on your journey."

Shauna: "Yeah I'd love to meet Emily again, too!"

Kino: "Yeah I haven't seen her for so long."

Lorcan: "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get moving and find Emily!"

And so, Lorcan, Shining Armor, Kino and Shauna begin their journey to find Emily. Diancie joined Lorcan's team. Will they get to the Mountain to see Emily? Find out in the next chapter.


	18. Lorcan and Lysandre's Conversation

**Okay well, this is chapter eighteen of the story and seventh chapter of the third act. It's only a short one because I have no ideas left for this chapter. Before this chapter ends, I have something to say. Please enjoy.**

While their journey to get to the Mountain of the Pokémon Kingdom, Lorcan, Shining Armor, Shauna and Kino arrived in the next town where they decide to split up. Lorcan sees Lysandre, who's seeing him back.

Lysandre: "Well, look who it is. What a surprise to run into here, Lorcan."

Lorcan: "Yeah you too. What are you doing here?"

Lysandre: "Let's say I was just in the neighbourhood, talking to a man with some Pokémon-issues."

Lorcan: "Ah yeah."

Lysandre: "I heard you won the Coumarine Gym Badge."

Lorcan: "Yeah. I've already registered into the Kalos League before I left Lumiose City."

Lysandre: "Funny that you've just mentioned, have you ever met Diantha, one of the most accomplished movie stars in Kalos?"

Lorcan: "No, who is she?"

Lysandre: "She is the Kalos League champion. The only way to beat her, is to defeat the Elite Four in the League."

Lorcan: "I'll try and beat them."

Lysandre: "Okay. So where're you heading off to?"

Lorcan: "I heard of the Mountain of the Pokémon Kingdom."

Lysandre: "Ah yes. The mountain, Princess Emily's been very generous."

Lorcan: "You… You know Emily?"

Lysandre: "You too?"

Lorcan: "Yeah, she's my first friend. I'm from the first world."

Lysandre: "Ah, that's interesting."

Lorcan: "Yeah."

Just then, Lorcan looks at a picture of a Pokémon. It has the body style of a frog. In this form, it has gained the appearance of a ninja. It is dark blue in color and has its tongue wrapped around its neck like a scarf in place of the bubbles found on Froakie and Frogadier.

Lorcan: "Whoa, I never seen that Pokémon before."

Lysandre: "It's called Greninja, the final evolution of the starter Pokémon, Froakie."

Lorcan: "Wait, that's the Pokémon, my Frogadier will evolve?"

Lysandre: "Yes."

Lorcan: "Wow."

Lysandre: "It has a new ability, it's called Battle Bond."

Lorcan: "Battle… Bond?"

Lysandre: "Yes. It'll reach it's new form."

Lorcan: "Oh man, I got to try it after my Frogaider evolved."

Lysandre: "You will."

Lorcan: "Oh, I've caught a Diancie."

Lysandre: "Ah yes, you have caught it. Impressive."

Lorcan: "Thanks."

Lysandre: "So, tell me, what are you going to do after visiting your friend?"

Lorcan: "I'm going back to Lumiose City, going to get my fifth gym badge."

Lysandre: "Ah, you're going to continue your journey. You have a good-heart Lorcan, you made a brilliant choice to travel. I want to make you an offer."

Lorcan: "What kind of an offer."

Lysandre: "I'll give you another Legendary Pokémon as a gift."

Lorcan: "What is it you want in return?"

Lysandre: "Well, I talked to Professor Sycamore, we found out the mountain. It has many Pokémon in the Kingdom."

Lorcan: "You mean… the Legendary Pokémon?"

Lysandre: "The Legend of the Kingdom says that a trainer bonds with the Legendary and if you're not able to do that, as much as it pains me, I'm gonna have to ask you to respectfully step aside very politely."

Lorcan: "Trust me. I'm focused. I am going to do this deal for you two."

Lysandre: "Really?"

Lorcan: "Yes. I'm going to the mountain. I'm just gonna need more alone time to catch it. I just need more time before going to Lumiose City. Let some enemies of mine try and explain to my life. This is the journey where I can get my chance to redeem myself."

Lysandre: "Yes. Now you're talking. Let's begin your journey."

Lorcan looks at the mountain and prepare for his journey to the mountain.

 **Okay well, This is the end of the seventh chapter. Sorry that's all I came up with. So, I'm planning to write a trailer for the fourth act after the end of the third act. It's going to be amazing and tragic. So please favourite this story and see you guys later.**


	19. Betrayal, Emily and Regeneration

**Okay guys, This Chapter shows Shining Armor's betrayal and Lorcan's regeneration, the special guest in this chapter is Mr. Platt from Bob's Burgers episode** **Bob and Deliver. Please enjoy and see you all at the end, This is going to be long.**

In the forest at the sunset, Lorcan's journey to the Mountain has continues. Before Shauna, Shining Armor and Kino meeting up with him, Lorcan's walking through the forest until a dragon-like Pokémon with features resembling a jet plane. The upper portion of its body is mainly white, while the lower portion is red. She has triangular ears, and a patch of red with a smaller patch of white, on her face. On it back are two jet plane-like wings, and lower down are two fins or flaps for feet. She has red and white arms, that are able to be retracted into her body. She then slowly and cautiously approaches Lorcan when she discovers that he has the rose.

Lorcan: "Whoa… What Pokémon are you?"

Kino, Shauna and Shining Armor: "Lorcan!"

The Pokémon got scared and flow off.

Lorcan: "Guys, what's going on?"

Shauna: "Was that a Pokémon, Lorcan and why's it flies away?!"

Lorcan: "Because you three scared it! What kind of Pokémon was that?"

Kino: "Wait… Don't you guys know what Pokémon was Lorcan looking at? That's Latias!"

Shauna: "Latias? One of the Eon Duo from the Hoenn Region?"

Kino: "Yes! She has a mega stone called a Latiasite, with it, she can Mega Evolve to Mega Latias."

Lorcan: "Well, it's getting late so, we'll camp out here and we'll get to the mountain in the morning."

At night, they decide to camp out by the river, Lorcan's looking at his reflection in the water. Shauna see him.

Shauna: "Can't sleep?"

Lorcan: "No. Tell me, Shauna. Just, be honest. Back at Parfum Palace, why did you hold my hand while we're watching the fireworks?"

Shauna: "Um… Before I Answer your Question, I need to ask you, Why you want to see Princess Emily?"

Lorcan: "I want to see her for… one last time, but Not for a battle but to tell her that I love her."

Shauna: "You love her?"

Lorcan: "Yes. It was all started since I was 10, I was in the group where my evil relatives gain dark powers called The Purple Darcy."

Shauna: "What are they?"

Lorcan: "They are pure evil. My evil relatives, thanks to Shining Armor's sister, Twilight Sparkle, I'm dead and one day, I'll get my revenge. Now, you tell me."

Shauna: "Okay, the truth is, I've never watched fireworks alone with a boy before."

Lorcan: "Really?"

Shauna: "Yeah, I know I'll never forget these fireworks! Cause I watched them with you, Lorcan. I was nervous to tell you, but you wanted to see Emily again."

Lorcan: "Wow… I'm sorry. And hey, we're almost to the mountain, We can get there by tomorrow afternoon."

Shauna: "Hey… yeah, and after seeing Emily, we got to defeat Madame X and save Serena, Tierno and Trevor."

Lorcan: "Yes. We will and after that, I will apologize. Come on, let's get some sleep."

And so, Lorcan and Shauna goes back to their tents to sleep before the conclusion of their journey.

In the morning, Lorcan, Shauna, Shining Armor and Kino have arrived to the Mountain of the Pokémon Kingdom. A man in the blue suit and glasses and his army of Pokémon.

Lorcan: "Wait a minute…"

Kino: "Huh? Shining Armor, what is this?"

Lorcan: "I know what this is…!"

The Chains appeared from nowhere and tied Lorcan up instead of Kino.

Shining Armor: "This is the Man who offers me a little deal. He sets up this trap."

Lorcan: "What are you?"

Mr. Platt: "Hello. I'm Mr. Platt. President of Caf-Co Food Services."

Lorcan: "What-Co What Services?!"

Shining Armor: "Oh. He didn't know about you. Well, I'm glad that I tricked you three to come all the way from Coumarine City, Now if I can use you as a sacrifice, Lorcan, and now We can open the portal."

Lorcan: "You're not getting to Emily."

Shining Armor: "Oh, we will. I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to team up with the Purple Darcy and make the world forget you.

Lorcan: "Do you think you're gonna get away what you had done?! And guess what, You won't"

Shining Armor: "I already have, Lorcan."

Shining Armor pushed Lorcan off the cliff and into the ocean as a sacrifice. Both Shauna and Kino are shocked.

Kino: "No… Not again… He died again…"

Kino hugged Shauna in tears.

Lorcan opened the eyes in the ocean and sees a Pokémon. It's a large Pokémon that resembles a dragon, a plesiosaur, and a bird. It is primarily pale silver-white, but it has blue undersides with slightly varying tones. It has a ridged mouth similar to a beak, although it has pointed teeth on its lower jaw. Its head has a point to the back, and its eyes have pointed blue or black spikes on them. It has a long, slender neck and a smooth, streamlined body. Dark blue or black plate-like protrusions run down the length of its back, and there are two smaller, more pointed ones on the end of its tail. It can fold back these plates to increase its speed. It has large wings that resemble hands. A Pokémon called…

Lorcan: "Lugia."

Lugia sees Lorcan and discovers that he has the rainbow rose. It decides to take him to the Pokémon Kingdom. It flies up and Kino and Shauna are surprised.

Shauna: "It's Lugia!"

Kino: "Lugia? A Legendary Pokémon?!"

Lorcan: "Shauna! Kino! Come on! We're going to the Kingdom."

Kino and Shauna jumped on as Lugia begins to fly to the kingdom. Lorcan was drowned and coughing.

Kino: "You okay?"

Lorcan: "Yeah, I'm just a bit sick."

Just then the Rainbow Rose glows and Lorcan hold out of it which they are shocked that they have arrived to the Pokémon Kingdom, it's has a beautiful garden where all the Pokémon can play.

Shauna: "We made to the castle! We can see the Pokemon, you can go to the castle."

Lorcan: "Thank you."

Lorcan runs to the castle. Lugia goes back to the ocean and continues on.

Kino looks around the garden and sees a Absol. Kino sees Nightmare.

Kino: "Nightmare?"

Nightmare: "Kino! You're safe!"

Kino: "Sorry about that."

Nightmare: "It's okay, I see Lorcan's alive."

Kino: "Emily's up in that castle!"

Nightmare: "Really?! I can't believe Lorcan's gonna see her!"

Lorcan arrived in the hallway that leads to Emily's bedroom, the rose glows, along with the door. He holds out the rose to check and prove it's the right door. to get to her. He sees a stone platform acts as an elevator. He decided to take it and arrived in Emily's bedroom. It has lots of toys and games where she was given by the Pokémon in the garden.

He sees Emily sleeping in her bed and about to place a flower in her hand.

Lorcan: "Emily... I did it."

He closes his eye and remember before leaving the cave.

 _In the cave, Lorcan and Shining Armor are talking._

 _Lorcan: "What does the red, orange and yellow pedals on the rose mean?"_

 _Shining Armor: "Well, The red means is the portal back home, The orange means for food, and Yellow means for a present."_

 _Lorcan: "And Green?"_

 _Shining Armor: "Transportation to any route you've been."_

 _Lorcan: "And Blue and Purple?"_

 _Shining Armor: "Purple is the transportation to the city you've been and finally... The Blue is... Regeneration."_

 _Lorcan: "Regeneration?"_

 _Shining Armor: "Yes. You must tell Emily that your wish is to regenerate into anyone you know."_

 _Lorcan was amazed that he must decide as the flashback ends_

Lorcan decided and able to prepare to do it.

Lorcan: "Emily... Here I go."

Lorcan's about to drop the flower until, Shining Armor and Mr. Platt arrived and sees him.

Shining Armor: "Hold it right there!"

Lorcan: "Shining Armor, please, let me do this."

Mr. Platt: "Nice try, Lorcan but your little journey here is over now drop that rose."

Lorcan dropped the rose onto Emily's heart where the rose landed the colour blue. Emily begins to wake up and grant Lorcan's wish. His hands glow blue.

Mr. Platt: "No!"

Shining Armor: "He's... We must escape! We must escape! Lorcan Darcy is Regenerating, Lorcan Darcy is Regenerating!"

Lorcan: "That's right, I'm making a wish and guess what, your sister will be defeated!"

Shining Armor: "You'll never win this war, I will end you! What is your wish?!"

Lorcan: "You think you can stop me now, Shining Armor? I'll tell you my wish, ha ha, I wish I'm look like Cillian! Different personality, more awesome, and popular!"

Shauna, Kino and Nightmare sees Lorcan glowing.

Lorcan: "And Lorcan, I'll let you go, you devil!"

The regeneration streams out of him, causing them to run. When it ends, Lorcan eyelids became blue and his hair is identical to Cillian's. Lorcan's first lead where he is shirtless, his arms have tattoos. Emily is amazed that Lorcan's hotter.

Emily: "Oh my god... Lorcan, the wish has come true. You now became like Cillian."

Nightmare: "Sweet!"

Kino: "Awesome."

Shauna: "Wow, he's... beautiful."

Emily: "Lorcan. What brings you here?"

Lorcan: "You gave me the magic rose. I came all the way from Lumiose City to see you."

Emily: "Wow."

Lorcan: "What is the rose means anyway?"

Emily: "I miss you, Lorcan. I miss us. I've invite you here because I want us to have a final kiss."

Lorcan was shocked.

Lorcan: "Wow... I can't believe it."

Lorcan kiss Emily for the first time in a long time before she was killed by the Mane Six. Lorcan smiles.

Lorcan: "One day, I'm coming back after the Kalos League."

Emily: "Okay, I hope you will. Now, it's time for you three to go and take down Madame X. I know her hideout."

Shauna: "Her hideout?"

Emily: "Yeah, her hideout is the old abandoned radio facility in Route Seven."

Lorcan: "But we're far away from Route seven! How are we going to get there?"

Just then Latias flies by into her bedroom.

Emily: "Latias! Welcome, Listen, I want you to fly my friends to that abandoned radio facility in route seven."

Latias smiles in agree.

Outside of the castle, Lorcan, Shauna and Kino are heading back to Route seven to take on Madam X. Lorcan's holding Emily hands and kiss her.

Kino: "You sure you're not interest into coming Nightmare?"

Nightmare: "I have to stay and protect the castle. You good luck."

Kino smiles.

Lorcan: "I'll come back."

Emily: "You better be. Good luck."

Lorcan hopped onto Latias' back to get to Madame X's hideout. They prepare for their journey to rescue their friends.

 **So, there you have it, Lorcan has regenerated into Cillian's doppelganger, reunite with his true love and now he, along with Shauna and Kino are heading back to Route Seven to battle Madame X and Malamar to order to rescue Serena, Tierno and Trevor. What will they do? Find out in the next chapter.**


	20. Madame X Last Stand and Goodbye for now

**Okay so, this is the penultimate chapter of Act 3. Long story short, Lorcan Darcy has regenerated, In this chapter, Lorcan's Frogadier will be evolving in the final battle of this Act. The ultimate battle will begin. Who will win? Find out in this act.**

On the arrival back to Route Seven, Lorcan, Shauna and Kino arrived to the Old Radio Facility to take down Madame X for good. They split up to find Madame X to battle. Lorcan sees Tierno walking around.

Lorcan: "No... T...Tierno?"

However, Tierno is brainwashed by Malamar.

Lorcan: "No... Buddy?"

Lorcan continue to follow Malamar to the observation chamber. The place is too dark to see, he must be in the monitor room. The light's shine behind him.

Madame X: "Welcome, Lorcan."

Lorcan: "Madame X, you snake! What have you done to my friends?!"

Madame X: "Malamar brainwashed them into my slaves. Now, why won't you be a good boy and leave."

Lorcan: "Oh... This time, I won't be afraid of you!"

Madame X: "What?!"

Lorcan: "Let's see if one of our Pokémon can be the strongest. Malamar vs Frogadier.

Madame X: "Very well."

Just then, Shauna and Kino see Lorcan begin the battle against Madame X. Lorcan sent out Frogadier while Madame X sent Malamar to battle.

Lorcan: "Frogadier, use Hydro Pump!"

Frogadier's blast Malarmar with a huge volume of water launched under great pressure.

Madame X: "Malamar, use Night Slash!"

Malamar slashes Frogadier the instant an opportunity arises. Critical hits land more easily. Lorcan felt angry. Shauna and Kino are worried that Lorcan's losing the battle. Serena, Tierno and Trevor arrived and grabbed them.

Lorcan: "Frogadier, you can able to win this fight. I'm counting on you. I was glad that I choose you as my starter."

Frogadier begins to glow into a blue light which shocks everyone in the room. Frogadier evolving into a Pokémon that the appearance of a ninja. It's a large, bipedal, frog-like Pokémon. Its body and legs are dark blue, with single large white bubbles on its legs and arms and white spots over its eyes. On the sides of each of its upper thighs is a light blue, four-pointed star, which resembles a shuriken. Its back feet have two toes, while its front feet have three toes. Its feet are webbed, and it has a yellow chest and a yellow-and-blue face. It has eyes with white sclera, red irises, and white pupils. A large, projecting dark blue stripe runs down the middle of its head, with projecting light blue stripes in between its large, yellow ears. Its mouth is hidden behind a large, pink tongue that wraps around its neck and extends outward behind its head.

Lorcan: "Whoa..."

Shauna: "Lorcan! Your Frogadier has evolved into a Greninja!"

Lorcan: "Whoa... Okay then, Let's continue this!"

Madame X: "Very well. It's your turn."

Lorcan: "Greninja! Use Water Shuriken!"

Greninja's Water Shuriken hits Malamar with throwing stars two to five times in a row. This move always goes first. It hits Malamar three times. It angers Madame X.

Madame X: "Use Psycho Cut!"

Malamar's Psycho Cut tears at Greninja with blades formed by psychic power. But Greninja dodge the attack.

Lorcan: "Greninja, let's wrap this up quick with a big finale! Now, Use Water Pulse!"

Greninja attacks Malamar with a pulsing blast of water.

Madame X: "Use Psybeam!"

Malamar manage to attack Greninja but then Lorcan manage to do the same.

Lorcan: "Use Water Pulse!"

Both Malamar's Psybeam and Greninja's Water Pulse clashed.

Lorcan: "I'm counting on you..."

Greninja's Water Pulse became stronger and attacked Malamar. Malamar fainted and all those that were brainwashed by Malamar are freed.

Lorcan: "I did it... I won."

Lorcan glows blue and passed out.

Kino: "Lorcan!"

Shauna: "Lorcan, are you okay?"

Lorcan passed out to sleep for a bit.

Awhile later, Lorcan wakes up back in the Pokémon centre. Kino's peeling the apples.

Kino: "Well, Look who's up. You were in quite a deep sleep. I would say good morning, but it's evening already."

Lorcan: "W... Where am I?"

Kino: "Back in Coumarine City. We're in a Pokémon Centre after two days."

Lorcan: "And, where are the other four?"

Kino: "Well, Serena and Shauna are becoming Pokémon Performers. They asked me to join them and I accept. I'm joining them on their journey to perform tomorrow."

Lorcan: "And Tierno?"

Kino: "He's heading to become a dancer."

Lorcan: "And Trevor?"

Kino: "He wants to become a researcher of Pokémon. So that's leave you."

Lorcan: "I'm going back to Lumiose City."

Kino: "Why?"

Lorcan: "Gym Battle. I have a true plan."

Kino: "What is it?"

Lorcan: "First, I'm gonna win the other four gym badges and then, I'll find the way to return home to our world and get even with Twilight Sparkle."

Kino: "Yes. And I'm sure Princess Emily loves you."

Lorcan: "And I always love her. She's given me a good-heart and when I get home, I'll beat Cillian up. I know he hates me."

Kino: "So...?"

Lorcan: "I hate him too."

Kino smiles at Lorcan as he finally said after what he said for a long time.

Outside of the Pokémon Centre, Lorcan and Kino are departing.

Kino: "This is where our paths must part. I'm gonna to get even stronger.  
And someday we'll battle again."

Lorcan: "Okay! And I'll give it everything I've got!"

Kino: "Just don't lose to anyone before then!"

Lorcan: "Yeah, right. See ya later!"

Lorcan and Kino depart their separate ways. Kino's joining Serena and Shauna and Lorcan's heading to Route 13 to return to Lumiose City. Lorcan sees that Route 13 has no plant but Land and sand. He decides to go south and run back to Lumiose City.

 **So, this is the penultimate chapter of Act 3, Lorcan's going back to Lumiose City to battle the Lumiose City Gym. Let's see if Lorcan can able win the gym battle in the tenth and final chapter.**


	21. The End of Act 3: Fifth Gym and a Ranger

**So, this is it. The Tenth and Final Chapter of Act 3 of the story. Lorcan's journey to see Emily has come to an end and now his next journey is to find his way back to his home world. He left Lumiose City for his fifth gym battle.**

The journey continues back in Lumiose City gym. He notices two ladies who wear fashionable red suits, with matching red sunglasses.

Lorcan: "Hey ladies! What are you in jail for?"

He laughs at his joke and walk to the Lumiose City gym.

He arrived at the Prism Tower. Lorcan was amazed that he sees the gym. He walked inside of the gym.

Lorcan: "Okay, all my Pokémon can do this, All I can do is to..."

He sees two siblings, the first one is a young boy with pale skin, medium length bright yellow messy hair that appears somewhat electrified and a lightning-bolt shaped tuft of hair sprouting from the very top of his head. He is small in stature and appears to be a child prodigy. He wears large round glasses which obscure his eyes, and a blue jumpsuit with a yellow collar, and yellow stripes on the knees and bottom cuffs. He sports a backpack-like cybernetic contraption (which he invented himself) on his back, with two robotic extensions which he uses to absorb solar and lunar energy (one appears to resemble like the sun, while the other resembles the moon). The white moon-like contraption also appears to be a cybernetic arm which he calls "Aipom Arm" and uses to grip and hold objects like a hand. On his feet he wears black shoes with white soles.

And the other is a girl, his sister. She's a small and slender young girl with shiny golden-blonde hair tied in a side ponytail with an orange band, and sky blue eyes. She wears a brown short-sleeved top with a soft black bow on the neckline, knee length black leggings covered by a puffy white skirt resembling a cloud, some pink colored Mary-Jane shoes on her feet and a yellow shoulder bag.

Lorcan: "Hello."

Clemont: "Oh. Hello there. Thank you again for coming. Allow me to introduce myself..."

Bonnie: "This is the Gym Leader of Lumiose City, Clemont! You'd better watch out! My brother's strong! As strong as you'd expect a Lumiose City Gym Leader to be, got it?"

Shauna walked in and sees Lorcan. Just then, Bonnie sees Shauna and has an idea.

Bonnie: "Shauna! You're a keeper! Please take care of my brother!"

Shauna blush in smile.

Shauna: "Huh..."

Lorcan begins to laugh, violently. Clemont's embarrassed and activate Aipom Arm to grab her.

Clemont: "Bonnie, I told you not to do that a million times!"

Lorcan: "A Million?! Oh my god!"

Lorcan continue to laugh. He stopped laughing after couldn't help it.

Lorcan: "Sorry. I couldn't help it."

Clemont: "It's okay. So what brings you here?"

Lorcan: "I came by to have a gym battle with you."

Clemont: "A Gym Battle? Really?"

Lorcan: "Yeah. It's my fifth one before departing to the next one."

Clemont: "Funny you say that. There's another gym after this one. It's called Laverre City. It's past Route 14."

Lorcan: "Okay, I'll go there right after this gym battle."

Clemont: "You are on."

Lorcan and Clemont begin their gym battle (and the final one in Act 3). Clemont sent out Heliolisk. It's a yellow lizard-like Pokémon. Compared to its pre-evolution, it's tail now has an orange stripe in addition to the black tip; there are also orange bands with a zigzag pattern on its hind legs. its head is completely black except for its yellow lower-jaw. It also has two points over its eyes, which contain blue irises. The two frills that this Pokémon had on the sides of its head as a its are replaced by an orange frilled collar around its neck.

Lorcan sent out Charizard.

Clemont: "A Charizard?"

Lorcan: "Yeah. Impressive?"

Clemont: "Sure am. Now Heliolisk, use Thunderbolt!"

Heliolisk use a strong electric blast crashes down on the target.

Lorcan: "Charizard, use flamethrower!"

Charizard scorched Heliolisk with its flamethrower.

Clemont: "Use Quick attack!"

Heliolisk attempt to Quick Attack but then Charizard dodge it.

Lorcan: "Charizard use Ember!"

Charizard's ember burnt Heliolisk and worked. Heliolisk fainted.

Clemont: "You've raised a Charizard, Lorcan. Tell me, is he your starter?"

Lorcan: "I actually got a starter called Froakie. It's evolved into Greninja."

Clemont: "Well you've become a good trainer. Come on out, Magneton!"

Lorcan's amazed that He sees a evolved from of Magnemite for the first time.

Lorcan: "Whoa!"

Just then the Charizardite X begins to glow blue. Lorcan toss the mega stone to Charizard.

Clemont: "You have a mega stone?"

Lorcan: "Yeah so that means... I can get to mega evolve my Charizard."

Lorcan activate his mega ring to reacts the Charizardite X. Charizard mega evolves into its mega form. Its body and legs appear more physically fit, though its arms remain thin. Its skin turns black with a sky-blue underside extending from the lower jaw to the tip of the tail. Two spikes with blue tips curve upward from the front and back of each shoulder, while the tips of its horns sharpen, turn blue, and curve slightly upward. Its brow and claws are larger, its snout is shorter, and its eyes are now red with white pupils. It has two small, fin-like spikes under each horn and two more down its lower neck. The lower trims of its wings are divided into large, rounded points and each third joint is adorned with a claw-like spike. Mega Charizard X breathes blue flames out the sides of its mouth, and the flame on its tail now burns blue with increased heat.

Lorcan: "Now that is what I call a dragon!"

Clemont: "Well, it's your go, Lorcan."

Lorcan: "Charizard, use dragon rage!"

Mega Charizard X uses Dragon Rage and hits Magneton before it faints. Lorcan brings Charizard back and sent out Greninja.

Lorcan: "Almost there... One more Pokémon and I win my fifth badge."

Lorcan sweats a little. He hallucinates his family.

Lorcan: "Guy..."

Ellie: "Lorcan. You're in danger, Princess Twilight's after you. You have to save us from her before it's too late!"

Lilly: "We need you!"

Nightmare: "We're counting on you! Save us, Lorcan! You have to save us!"

Clemont sent out Emolga and Lorcan wakes up.

Clemont: "You okay?"

Lorcan: "Sorry I was..."

Clemont: "It's okay. You're almost there."

Lorcan: "Here I go. Greninja, use Water Shuriken!"

Greninja's Water Shuriken hits Emolga. Lorcan managed to fight back his tiredness.

Clemont: "Use Quick Attack!"

Emolga uses Quick Attack to hit Greninja.

Lorcan: "Greninja... Now's your chance... Use Water Pulse!"

Greninja attacks Emolga with a pulsing blast of water. Emolga fainted and Lorcan won his fifth gym battle.

Bonnie: "M-my brother... You lost?"

Clemont: "Oh, Bonnie... When will you learn there's no shame in losing? I'm glad whenever I get to learn something new thanks to strong challengers like this boy here."

Lorcan: "Look... Looks like I won."

Clemont: "That's right.Now, to the victor go the spoils! This Voltage Badge belongs to you!"

Clemont give Lorcan the Voltage Badge. Lorcan puts it in his badge case.

Lorcan: "I Did it. All five gym badges..."

Clemont: "So you're going to the next gym?"

Lorcan: "Nah, I'm tired of gym battling. I think I need a rest."

Clemont: "Well, if you want. You can spend a night here. You can travel to the next gym tomorrow."

Lorcan: "You're very kind."

Lorcan smiled and need some sleep.

Back in Canterlot, Princess Twilight Sparkle is looking through her magic mirror with her friends.

Twilight Sparkle: "So, Lorcan Darcy has reunited with her friend and is still alive. He became stronger than I've imagine. We have no choice, girls but... To kill him again."

Applejack: "What do you mean?"

Twilight Sparkle: "I mean, we can battle him and his Pokémon by ourselves with a help from our Pokémon slaves."

Fluttershy: "But Lorcan's Greninja and Charizard are stronger than ours. We can't beat him."

Rainbow Dash: "She's right. We heard from Shining Armor because Lorcan caught a Diancie."

Twilight Sparkle: "Really. New goal, when Lorcan comes back. Bet your Pokemon to win the battle. We are going to take Diancie and together, we will be unstoppable."

Twilight shows her true colours as she became evil after she killed him for the first time. She became pure evil and vow to steal Diancie.

In the morning in Lumiose City, Lorcan feel better to travel Laverre City for his sixth gym battle. He's going to prepare for his next gym. Shauna woken up.

Shauna: "So I see you're better."

Lorcan: "Yep. Therefore, I have my brother's face."

Shauna: "So, what are you going to do before the Kalos league?"

Lorcan: "I'm going back to my world for revenge on the people who killed me, gonna show Cillian who's boss."

Shauna: "You don't like him, do you?"

Lorcan: "I hate him."

Shauna: "Wow. You go to the next gym Lorcan. And can I give you a piece of advice? If you do get all eight badges and return home for a few hours, don't die again. Trust me."

Lorcan: "Thanks Shauna."

Lorcan runs out of Lumiose City to travel through route 14. Routh 14 is the lush trees and boggy swamps of this trail give off an eerie vibe, even in broad daylight. Lorcan stand a chance until he sees a Pokémon Trainer. She is forest ranger seeking to help the environment and help people who are lost. She usually use Pokémon related to nature.

Lorcan's shocked that he sees a Pokémon Rangers for the first time. He will find out in the second part of... THE REGENERATION OF LORCAN DARCY.

 **So, There you have it. Five gym badges down, three to go. Lorcan Darcy took on Madame X and saved his friends but what will he do when he's going to encounter The Mane 6 when he returns to his world? Will he take on his own brother too? Find out in the first chapter of... THE REGENERATION OF LORCAN DARCY, PART 2!**


	22. Delay

**Hi guys, I won't be able to write act 4 for a while so I'm going to make a new fanfiction. I hope you're okay with this and I'm sorry it's going to take a while to write new ideas. I hope you enjoy the previous acts and I promise that i will work on it. So see ya.**


End file.
